Soy toda tuya
by TaniaBet
Summary: El último lugar en el que Bulma Briefs imaginaba encontrarse era sentada en un autobús, esposada a un malhumorado cazarrecompensas. Justo dos horas antes, ese pedazo de hombre se presentó de improviso en su casa, la confundió con su errática hermana gemela, una bailarina de Miami, y se la llevó en volandas en sus enormes brazos. Y no importa lo sexy que sea, ella escapara de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Tras la carrera por el aeropuerto, Vegeta Ouji llegó a la zona de embarque justo a tiempo de ver cómo se alejaba el vuelo 437. Se detuvo con un patinazo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, dando un puñetazo al aire. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y alzó los brazos para pasarse los diez dedos por el pelo, mirando ceñudo

a lo lejos, ajeno a la gente que al pasar daba un amplio rodeo para no acercarse a él.

Tenía ganas de golpear algo. ¡Se moría de ganas de liarse a golpes! Se le acababa de presentar una oportunidad de oro… y se le había esfumado sin que él

pudiera echarle el guante.

Intentó calmarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver el lado positivo. Qué demonios, había sido pura casualidad ver a Marron Briefs. Vegeta volvía de una reunión

con los banqueros de Carolina del Norte que financiaban el refugio de pesca que quería comprar, y la última persona a la que esperaba ver en el aeropuerto

era a una clienta del agente de fianzas. Pero allí estaba, y mientras él se frenaba en seco para quedarse mirándola perplejo, ella había recorrido la explanada

con aquel paso suyo tan provocativo, el maletín rebotando en su bien formada pantorrilla.

Incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos, Vegeta había tardado en reaccionar. Pero era imposible confundirla: esa misma mañana Vegeta había estado en la oficina,

recogiendo un cheque, mientras el garante que le empleaba hacía las gestiones necesarias para acudir a la comparecencia de Marron ante el juez y depositar

la fianza convenida. Y era más que seguro que en Miami no había dos mujeres con aquel color de cabello ni un cuerpo así. Y Vegeta sabía muy bien que al salir

de la zona, Marron estaba violando los términos de su libertad bajo fianza.

«¡Kami, Kami!», pensó; estaba claro que Kami-sama existía. La recompensa por detener a mujer le proporcionaría los fondos que necesitaba para el refugio.

Por fin podría decir adiós a la escoria de la sociedad, a la humedad, a las calles polvorientas, para recibir con los brazos abiertos la serenidad de las mañanas

frescas y brumosas. Más fácil imposible.

Lo cual demostraba lo que puede suceder cuando uno subestima la tarea que tiene por delante. Aquello le daba un nuevo significado al término «bocazas».

¿Por qué coño había imaginado que atrapar a Briefs iba a ser pan comido?

Ella había sido tan tonta que ni siquiera había intentado disimular o modificar su apariencia, y mucho menos viajar bajo un nombre falso. Qué demonios, si al

mirarla, uno podía oír el ritmo sensual del meneo de aquellas caderas redondeadas embutidas en licra. Por no mencionar esa exuberante melena de pelo azul

que llameaba resplandeciente. Vamos, era como si llevara sobre la cabeza una hilera de flechas de neón señalando el camino. Para no perderla de vista solo

hacía falta seguir el camino indicado por las cabezas masculinas que se volvían a su paso.

Claro que a Vegeta no le había servido de nada.

No había contado con la empleada nueva que lo había retenido en el control de facturación. Y la culpa había sido solo suya. Ahora no tenía más remedio que

comprar un billete para Seattle e intentar encontrar un rastro que sin duda estaría ya helado para cuando llegara. Joder, se moría de ganas de encender un

cigarrillo. Qué momento más gilipollas para dejar de fumar.

Llamó a la oficina para informarles de adonde se dirigía, para que le enviaran el contrato de fianza de la fugitiva y para conseguir toda la información posible

sobre Briefs. Luego fue al mostrador, donde por fin tuvo suerte, aunque se encontró con el tópico de «una buena noticia y otra mala». La buena noticia era que

había un vuelo que le dejaría en Seattle menos de una hora después que Briefs. La mala era que aquello le dejaba sin presupuesto para nada más. Bueno,

qué se le iba a hacer. Ya encontraría la forma de economizar en el trayecto de vuelta a Miami. Al pensarlo, soltó un resoplido de risa, aunque no le hacía

ninguna gracia.

Aquello iba a ser un desafío de narices, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer a la que perseguía no era precisamente de gustos baratos. 

* * *

No he actualizado el otro fanfic porque estuve en exámenes y me quitaron la laptop, a la hora de pedirsela de nuevo a mi papá se había roto la pantalla :c

Ahora ando desde pc y tenía ya está fanfiction listo, es un libro que me gusto mucho :3_

Es un VegetaxBulma y algo de RaditzxMarron


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El primer impulso de Bulma Briefs al oír el timbre de la puerta fue no responder. No se sentía precisamente sociable.

Por otra parte, la autocompasión era un rasgo muy poco atractivo, que además le provocaba mala conciencia, a pesar de que se había concedido un día entero

para regodearse en su desgracia. El timbre volvió a sonar, incesante, insistente, y al final ganaron los años de autodisciplina. Contestó la llamada.

La última persona que esperaba ver a la puerta de su casa era a su gemela.

—Marron —dijo, aturdida, y se quedó allí parada, mirando perpleja a su hermana.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Marron con su voz ronca de contralto que había perfeccionado cuando tenía quince años.

Y sin más entró en el recibidor, con un bamboleo de pechos, el asa del bolso cayendo por su brazo y la enorme maleta chocando contra el marco de la puerta.

Soltó el equipaje y el bolso y se echó en brazos de Bulma, envolviéndola en un exuberante y fragante abrazo.

Bulma le devolvió el abrazo de manera automática, pero no pudo acallar la vocecilla en su mente que susurraba: «Oh, oh. Se avecinan problemas en River

City».

Se apartó dándole a Marron unos golpecitos en el hombro y retrocedió un paso.

Marron echó un vistazo al recibidor, se asomó al salón y volvió a mirar a Bulma alzando una ceja con gesto irónico.

—Ya veo que sigues siendo una maruja —comentó divertida—. Un sitio para cada cosa y cada cosa en su sitio.

Fue como si le metieran brutalmente un dedo en una llaga.

—En realidad la casa está más ordenada de lo habitual —replicó Bulma, tensa—. Iba a marcharme a Europa anoche, pero cuando llegué al aeropuerto me

enteré de que mi agencia de viajes estaba en bancarrota y se había quedado con todo mi dinero.

—¡Vaya!

—Me he pasado la vida ahorrando para ese viaje, Marron. —A Bulma le tembló un instante el mentón, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas y apretó los dientes hasta

recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

—Sí, qué mala suerte —se compadeció Marron. Luego se encogió de hombros y añadió alegremente—: Pero tú lo solucionarás, hermanita. Como siempre. —

Cogió una frágil escultura de la mesita del recibidor, se la quedó mirando con indiferencia un instante y se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana —. El caso es —

volvió a dejar la figura con cuidado en su sitio— que yo sí que tengo problemas.

«Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad», pensó Bulma, aunque sabía que ese sarcasmo decía muy poco de su carácter, pero no conseguía arrepentirse del todo. No

era una casualidad que viviese lo más alejada posible de su hermana sin tener que salir de Estados Unidos. Desde que Bulma podía recordar, siempre había

tenido que hacerse cargo de los problemas familiares. Lo que no recordaba era cómo había recaído sobre ella esa responsabilidad, aunque seguramente se

debía a un hecho evidente: para lograr algo, era necesario que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Y en su familia nunca se ofreció nadie más. Su padre se

pasaba la vida detrás de múltiples proyectos con la intención de hacerse rico de forma inmediata, y que luego viniera su madre (y todos los demás) a cargar

con las consecuencias. Su madre era sorda y estaba inmersa en su grupo de la iglesia fundamentalista, del que solo salía el tiempo suficiente para advertir a

Bulma y a Marron de los peligros que suponía mostrar sus cuerpos pecadores. Este tipo de advertencias habían llegado con soporífera regularidad, pero los

problemas cotidianos se habían ignorado. Tuvo que ser Bulma la que se encargara de que se pagaran las facturas, de que hubiera comida en la mesa.

Dependió de ella también sacar a Marron de los diversos líos en los que se había metido.

Durante su adolescencia, Bulma deseó muchas cosas, pero lo que más ansiaba era que su madre dejara de predicar tanto sobre sus cuerpos pecadores.

Aquello le hacía sentirse algo avergonzada del suyo, sin embargo a Marron la impulsaba a mostrar del suyo tanto como estuviera legalmente permitido. Por lo

visto, el lema de su hermana había sido: «Si dicen que no, hazlo. Y si te gusta, hazlo hasta no poder más».

Bulma se cansaba solo de pensarlo. Durante una época, solucionar los excesos de Marron le había requerido toda su energía, porque su hermana rara vez

pensaba antes de actuar. Bulma no tenía ni que cerrar los ojos para que le pasara por la mente a una velocidad vertiginosa toda una serie de incidentes.

La paciencia de Bulma ya no era la misma de antes, pero aquello no negaba el hecho de que, al igual que los perros de Pavlov, había sido condicionada para

reaccionar ante un conjunto dado de estímulos. En su caso, si se encontraba ante un dilema, reaccionaba al instante en busca de soluciones. Sintiendo aquella

vieja e incómoda mezcla de amor, rabia y desesperación, Bulma ahogó un suspiro y se agachó para recoger la maleta de su hermana.

—Ven a la cocina —la invitó con cansancio—, y me lo cuentas.

—¿Que oíste qué? —preguntó incrédula unos momentos más tarde, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hermana.

—Que planeaban un asesinato.

—¡Por Kami, Marron! Eso me había parecido oír. —Bulma volvió a la cocina para poner la tetera al fuego. Debido a la impresión recibida, los dedos se le habían

debilitado y la tetera chocó con estrépito contra el fogón. Las tazas que llevó a la mesa traqueteaban en los platos, y el sol que se filtraba por las persianas

parecía de pronto chillón y extraño—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién?

Marron miró inexpresiva la primorosa taza de flores que su hermana le había puesto delante, luego se volvió hacia la cara pálida de su gemela.

—¿Un té? —preguntó incrédula—. Te digo que he oído cómo preparaban un asesinato, ¿y tú me das una taza de té? Joderrr, Bulma. ¿No tienes nada un pelín

más fuerte? Un whisky, un coñac… lo que sea.

«Joderrr, Bul.» Bulma oyó la voz de su padre, vio su rostro, con su sonrisa siempre a punto y sus mejillas rubicundas. «Joderrr, Bul, tienes que aprender a

animarte un poco. Seguro que te las apañas para preparar una buena cena. ¡Vamos, ni que me hubiera gastado todo el dinero de la compra!» Se abstuvo de

señalar que era un poco temprano para beber alcohol. Se levantó en silencio y fue hasta el armario donde guardaba el medio litro de whisky que quedó de la

Navidad. Se lo ofreció a Marron y la miró mientras su hermana abría la botella y se echaba un generoso chorro en la taza. Luego volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

Marron bebió un largo trago y tosió con delicadeza. Miró a Bulma, y como si la viera por primera vez torció la boca hacia un lado con gesto irónico y movió la

cabeza.

—Por Dios, Bulma, vistes como una monja. Mamá estaría orgullosísima. Bulma se miró. Era cierto que la blusa blanca era un poco amplia, pero no quería que los

pechos se le delinearan bajo la ropa porque llamaban demasiado la atención. Sus pantalones de ciclista, sin embargo, eran de licra y se le pegaban como una

segunda piel. Miró a continuación a su hermana, que llevaba licra del escote hasta el muslo, y zapatos de tacón de aguja de ocho centímetros frente a las Keds

deportivas de Bulma. Tuvo que reconocer, que comparada con Marron, era cierto que tenía un aspecto bastante parroquial.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de mi vestuario?

—No, supongo que no. ¿Por dónde íbamos? —Marron desechó la cuestión con un gesto de sus dedos esbeltos de uñas pintadas—. Da igual, empezaré por el

principio. Hace tres días me quedé plantada en el club sin coche, por culpa de una bruja que… bueno, eso es otra historia, y además es una chorrada

comparada con el lío en que me he metido ahora.

Bulma sabía que el club era el Tropicana Lounge, donde Marron trabajaba de gogó. Por lo que ella sabía, aquello significaba que Marron danzaba sobre un

escenario junto con otras chicas, vestidas con mucha parafernalia en la cabeza y muy poca tela. Su madre siempre decía que Marron era bailarina, porque le

parecía que la palabra tenía connotaciones menos desagradables. Bajo su punto de vista, gogó venía a significar stripper. Pero así era su madre.

—El Trop está muy bien —prosiguió Marron—. Pero el vestuario de las bailarinas está pegado al servicio de caballeros, y te aseguro que la pared es muy fina.

Hay ciertas funciones corporales que preferiría no haber tenido que escuchar. —Marron se encogió de hombros—. En fin, el caso es que estaba descansando

un poco, esperando a que Lunch terminara de coquetear con un tío en el vestíbulo y me llevara a casa, cuando oí a Frezzer, el dueño del garito, al otro lado de

la pared. Estaba hablando con Zarbon "El Cadenas" de Zangya, con la que tiene una tórrida historia, como todo el mundo sabe. Pues nada, que yo me lo

estaba pasando pipa allí escuchando, esperando enterarme de algo jugoso, cuando Freezer le encargó el trabajito.

—El trabajito —repitió Bulma con un hilo de voz.

—Un encargo, Bulma, una ejecución. Ordenada por mi jefe… y llevada a cabo por Zarbon Cadenas Slovak. Es el jefe de seguridad del Trop. Y, esto… —Marron

carraspeó, mirando a su hermana con recelo—, el jefe de mi novio Raditz.

Bulma se atragantó con el té y se apresuró a dejar la taza sobre la mesa. —¿Tu novio? ¿Tu novio trabaja para un asesino a sueldo?

—Raditz es un gorila, Bul. Y desde luego yo no sabía que el Cadenas era un asesino. Joder, no lo es. Por lo menos no lo era hasta ahora, que yo sepa.

Bulma no escuchaba. Miraba horrorizada a su hermana.

—¿Y se te ha ocurrido venir aquí? Pero ¿tú estás loca? Este es el primer sitio donde esa gente te buscará.

—Qué va. —Marron entornó los ojos—. ¿Y a qué te refieres al decir «esa gente»? Hablas como mamá, Bulma.

—No. Lo que pasa es que me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando me traes a casa a asesinos a sueldo.

—Joderrr, cálmate. Freezer y Zarbon Cadenas no saben nada de ti.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y tu novio, Marron? Dices que trabaja para ese tal Cadenas, ese asesino a sueldo, y perdona que insista en el tema. Tu novio seguro que sabe de

mí.

—No, no sabe nada.

Bulma notó que disminuía parte de la tensión en su espalda.

—Ah —asintió con la cabeza—. Es un novio nuevo, ¿no?

Marron parpadeó con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Qué va, Bulma. Es mi amante desde hace tiempo. Llevamos saliendo al menos cuatro meses.

«Cuatro meses. Increíble.»

—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿ni una sola vez se te ocurrió mencionarle que tienes una hermana gemela? —replicó Bulma, intentando que su tono no fuera belicoso.

Marron se encogió de hombros, —Pues no, la verdad. Cuando estamos juntos, nuestra prioridad no es precisamente hablar, no sé si me entiendes.

Sí que lo entendía. Era precisamente esa sexualidad a veces desenfrenada de Marron la que había acortado las riendas a la suya, en las pocas ocasiones en

que amenazó con desbocarse. ¿Y si se dejaba ir y se convertía en su hermana? La idea le producía pavor, y eso la había mantenido si no exactamente pura,

por lo menos cautelosa. Marron rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un espejo. Mientras estudiaba con ojo crítico su reflejo, debió de ver algo en la expresión de su

hermana, porque se apresuró a tranquilizarla:

—Bueno, tampoco es que no hablemos nunca. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sé que él tiene un par de hermanos y él sabe que tengo una

hermana. Lo que pasa es que todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de intercambiar los pequeños detalles de nuestro árbol genealógico. Ni nuestras agendas. —Y

le dio un golpecito al abultado bolso que tenía sobre el regazo —. Y yo me he asegurado de traerme la mía.—

Era evidente que se enorgullecía de su previsión. Bulma intentó no rechinar los dientes, pero lo logró a duras penas. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello para

apartárselo de la frente, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa de la cocina y miró fijamente a su hermana. —Vas a tener que rebobinar —sugirió en un tono neutro—.

Estoy algo perdida.

—Muy bien. Raditz vio mi número en el Tropicana mi primera noche y fue como si surgiera entre nosotros una química instantánea, ¿sabes? ¡Ay, ojalá lo

hubieras visto, hermanita! —comentó entusiasmada—. ¡Es un dios! Mide por lo menos uno noventa, con el pelo más negro que te puedas imaginar, y unos

hombros así, y unos ojos para morirse, son tan…

—¡Marron! No me interesan los atributos de tu novio. Cuéntame lo de Zangya.

—Ah, claro, claro. ¿Por dónde iba? —Marron intentó retomar el desflecado hilo de sus pensamientos—. Ah, sí. Pues nada, que cuando oí que Freezer ofrecía al

Cadenas dinero por cargarse a Zagya, me imaginé que se trataba de un chiste malo. Vamos, que Freezer y Zangya estaban de tortolitos total, así que pensé

que era una broma del tipo «la maté porque era mía».

—¿Y qué dijo Freezer exactamente?

—Dijo que Zangya le estaba dando problemas, y le ofrecía al Cadenas diez mil dólares por solucionar el tema. Y también le dijo dónde enterrar el cadáver una

vez liquidado el asunto.

—¿Y pensaste que era una broma?

—Bueno… sí. ¿Quién se lo iba a tomar en serio? Esas cosas no pasan.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues irme a casa.

Bulma lanzó un gemido y se levantó para lavar su taza. No obedecía a un deseo de limpieza, sino intentaba evitar sacudir a su hermana. ¿Cómo podía Marron

oír una cosa así y marcharse sin más? Costaba creer que las dos hubieran compartido el mismo óvulo. Bulma dudaba de que fuera posible encontrar dos

personalidades más distintas en el mundo entero.

—Bulma, ¿de verdad crees que me habría ido tranquilamente a casa de haber pensado que hablaban en serio?

Bulma respiró hondo para calmarse, dejó la taza limpia en el escurridor y se volvió hacia su hermana, que la miraba con gesto acusador.

—No, claro que no. —Y se sintió algo avergonzada, porque por un momento había creído eso. La responsabilidad no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Marron

—.Y de todas formas, a lo mejor tienes razón. Quizá el asesinato no llegó a ejecutarse. —Dio un respingo ante sus propias palabras, y supo que en cierto modo

se estaba engañando. Marron no había llegado hasta allí por nada.

—Eso también esperaba yo. Pero debo haber llamado más de diez veces, y no me han contestado. Y Zangya no ha vuelto al trabajo, Bulma. Y sé que es

porque está muerta.

Bulma se desplomó contra el mostrador, intentando pensar. —¿Y qué razón podía tener Freezer para matarla? Tiene que haber algún motivo, porque si no esto

es absurdo.

—Le he dado muchísimas vueltas, y tengo el terrible presentimiento de que Zangya amenazó con ir a contárselo todo a su esposa.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? Se arriesgaba a perder su trabajo, como mínimo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero Zangya era ambiciosa. Aspiraba a algo más que andar pavoneándose sobre un escenario.

—Bailando —la corrigió Bulma de manera automática, y Marron le dirigió una súbita y cálida sonrisa.

—¡Anda que mamá no te ha lavado el cerebro! —Marron apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la mueca con la que su hermana le dio de mala gana la razón —. A lo mejor

Zangya pensó que así obligaría a Freezer a dejar a su esposa para casarse con ella. Bulma se aferró al mostrador a su espalda.

—Muy bien, pero sigo pensando que no es una razón para matarla.

—Su esposa es la que maneja el dinero en la familia, Bul.

—Ah. Mierda.

—Eso digo yo.

—Bueno, pues tenemos un posible móvil. Pero ¿por qué iban ellos a sospechar que tú habías oído algo?

—Porque luego me encontré con Zarbon Cadenas en el pasillo. —Al ver la expresión de Bulma, Marron se apresuró a defenderse—: ¡Creía que se habían ido!

Los oí marcharse, pero al Cadenas se le debió de olvidar hacer pis o algo. Es muy típico de él: si todo su cerebro fuera cocaína de primera, no habría suficiente

para comprar una barra de labios en un todo a cien. En fin, el caso es que cuando salí del vestuario para ir a buscar a Lunch y largarme de allí de una vez, él

venía por el pasillo.

—Si no es muy inteligente, a lo mejor no sacó conclusiones.

—Seguramente él no —convino Marron—. Pero le encanta hablar, y me muero de miedo al pensar que puede mencionárselo a Freezer. Porque si eso pasa,

Bulma, estoy tan muerta como Zangya. —Marron miró a su hermana —. Y no exagero. Freezer dijo a Zarbon Cadenas dónde enterrar el cadáver. Y sin cadáver,

no hay crimen. Si se encuentra el cadáver, y a eso se suma un testimonio que lo relacione con Freezer, seguramente irá a la cárcel. Le dejé un montón de

mensajes a Zangya en el contestador para que me llamara. Si Freezer los oye, y si llega a sospechar que oí sus planes, estoy muerta del todo. Bulma se

apartó del mostrador.

—Tienes que ir a la policía, Marron.

—Bueno… es que… en fin… —Marron evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Oh, no! —Bulma se enderezó—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pues que… bueno, más o menos me detuvieron esta semana.

—¿Qué?

—Que me detuvieron. No fue culpa mía, Bul.

—No, claro que no. Nunca es culpa tuya, ¿verdad? —Bulma apretó los dientes. ¿Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras en su vida? Era la razón por la que

había cogido al vuelo el trabajo en Briarwood School que le habían ofrecido cuatro años atrás. Seattle se le antojaba maravillosamente lejos de Miami—. Mira,

antes de llegar a viejas, sería fantástico que por una vez, aunque fuera una sola, aceptaras la responsabilidad de tus propios actos.

Kami. Veinticinco minutos en compañía de su hermana, y ya era como si nunca se hubiera marchado. No debería ser así. No siempre había sido así.

—¡Ay, déjate de sermones, Bulma! —le espetó Marron—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan estirada?

—¿Cuándo demonios he tenido la posibilidad de no serlo? —Bulma se dejó caer en la silla y miró ceñuda a su hermana—. Siempre he estado demasiado

ocupada solucionando tus problemas.

—Vale, vale, puede que no siempre haya sido muy responsable. Pero eso era antes. Y esta vez no ha sido culpa mía, te lo estoy diciendo. La detención fue un

error. Verás, Raditz tenía que salir de la ciudad, y me dejó su coche nuevo. Pero al final resultó que no era suyo, y a mí me acusaron de haberlo robado por la

declaración de una idiota que tenía los papeles del coche y muy mala leche.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Ah, nada, me soltaron bajo fianza. Pero ese es el problema, Bul. Que según los términos de la fianza, no puedo salir de Florida. Pero claro, en cuanto me di

cuenta de que el contrato para matar a Zangya no era un chiste malo, saqué todo lo que tenía en el banco y me vine hacia aquí. —Tendió el brazo sobre la

mesa y apretó los dedos de su hermana—. Venga, Bul, por favor. Esto es muy serio, y de verdad que necesito tu ayuda.

En la calle se oyó la puerta de un coche al cerrarse. Bulma miró por la ventana. Había un sedán aparcado a medio camino entre su casa y la de los vecinos, y un

hombre inclinado sobre él, cerrando la puerta del conductor. Seguramente habría ido a ver la casa de al lado, que estaba en venta. —Haré lo que pueda por

solucionar esto, claro —accedió con cansancio —. Pero, a pesar de todo, tendrás que entregarte.

Marron soltó los dedos de Bulma. —¡Joder, Bulma! Te estoy diciendo que eso es imposible.

—No, me estás diciendo que la situación es complicada. Pero el caso es que oíste que alguien planeaba un asesinato. Un asesinato, Marron, que sospechas

que ya se ha cometido. Y según tus propias palabras, eres la única que sabe dónde está enterrado el cadáver. Esta vez estás metida en un lío de los gordos.

—A ver si te enteras, Bulma. Que cuando salí de Florida violé mi libertad bajo fianza. ¡Que no puedo volver!

—Pues tienes que volver.

Marron fue a levantarse de la mesa. Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Pero Bulma la agarró de la muñeca y no la soltó hasta que tuvo

toda su atención.

—Si no te entregas, no solo estarás huyendo de ese tal Cadenas y Raditz o quien sea, sino que además serás una fugitiva de la justicia. No puedes huir de

todo el mundo. ¡Necesitas a alguien de tu lado!

—Sí, ya lo sé. Para eso te tengo a ti.

—¡Por Kami, Marron! ¡Yo soy profesora de alumnos sordos! ¿Qué sé yo de asesinos a sueldo ni de tu situación legal en un asunto tan complicado? Si quieres

estar a salvo, necesitas contar con gente que sepa de esto.

Bulma miró de nuevo por la ventana y vio que el hombre del coche se había incorporado y miraba la casa de al lado. Era un hombre impactante con su pelo

negro, sus cejas oscuras y un cuerpo atlético, vestido con pantalones y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. Emanaba fuerza y energía.

—Ya puedes pensar en otra cosa —insistió Marron, llamando de nuevo la atención de Bulma—. Porque yo no puedo volver.

—No hay otra solución.

—Tiene que haberla. Si vuelvo, nadie me creerá.Freezer es un hombre de negocios respetado y conocido en la comunidad. —Marron se frotó el ceño fruncido

—.Joder, con lo ilusionada que estaba pensando que por una vez en mi vida había encontrado un trabajo en un club con clase. Pensaba que era mi gran

oportunidad. Piensa en otra solución, Bul. Sé que tú puedes. Por eso he venido.

—Por Kami,Marron, ¿qué pensabas que iba a hacer yo? ¿Hacerte desaparecer? ¿Eliminar el problema a golpe de varita mágica?

—No necesito tu sarcasmo, Bul. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Volver no solucionaría nada.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes más remedio. Tú misma lo has dicho: esto es muy serio, y no se puede barrer debajo de la alfombra. —Vio el gesto belicoso del

mentón de su gemela, y supo que Marron no quería oír lo que tenía que decirle, pero Bulma insistió, apretando los dientes—: ¡Tienes que entregarte!

Marron, empeñada en evitar su mirada, volvió la vista hacia la ventana. De pronto se levantó de la mesa de un brinco. —Tengo que ir al servicio. —Agarró el

bolso y la maleta y echó a andar precipitadamente por el pasillo con paso patizambo. Bulma hundió la cara en las manos. Tal vez debería llamar a un abogado,

después de ponerse en contacto con la policía. ¿Y había que llamar a la policía local o a la de Miami? ¡Un momento! ¿Para qué necesitaba Marron la maleta para

ir al cuarto de baño? Bulma recorrió el pasillo en un instante e irrumpió en el baño justo a tiempo de ver a su hermana saltar por la ventana al patio de ladrillos.

Se lanzó hacia ella. —¡Marron!

No le salió del todo la orden imperiosa que pretendía, puesto que su diafragma impactó con fuerza contra el repecho de la ventana. Al mismo tiempo se oyó un

estrépito en la parte delantera de la casa y una voz masculina rugió: —¡Alto!

Dos pares de ojos azules, unos más claros que los otros si uno los mirabas detenidamente se miraron con idéntica expresión horrorizada. Hasta que Marron

salió de su parálisis y recogió a toda prisa la agenda del patio, donde se había desparramado el contenido de su bolso. Volvió a meter dentro el fajo de billetes

que se había salido y se puso en pie. Con el puño cerrado trazó un círculo sobre su pecho, el signo de los sordomudos estadounidenses para expresar «lo

siento». Vaciló un instante y luego se limitó a repetir: «Lo siento, Bul». Acto seguido dio media vuelta y echó a correr, dejando atrás el bolso y la maleta. «¡No!»

Un grito silencioso surgió en la mente de Bulma, mientras renovaba sus esfuerzos por salir por la ventana. Casi lo había logrado, deseando poder frenar su

caída con algo que no fuera su cabeza, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se estrelló contra la pared. —¡Alto ahí! —

Unas manos fuertes se aferraron a su cadera y la introdujeron de nuevo en la habitación abrió la boca para gritar, pero advirtió que se le habían

bloqueado las cuerdas vocales. De manera que, inspirándose en la única clase de defensa personal que había recibido en su vida, hizo lo mejor que se le

ocurrió. Lanzó una patada y experimentó un salvaje estallido de satisfacción al notar que hacía impacto contra la dura espinilla del intruso.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Mierda! —Vegeta estaba hasta las narices.

Pero ¿es que nunca se iba a acabar aquel maldito día? Aquella mujer le había partido en dos

el hueso de la espinilla.

Vegeta se inclinó sobre la exuberante peliazul que tenía atrapada y asomó la cabeza por la

ventana de la que acababa de apartarla. Guiñando los ojos debido al sol, vio la maleta y el

bolso en el patio y lo tomó como prueba irrefutable de que Briefs había intentado escapar. Se

enderezó de nuevo, apartando el pecho de la espalda de ella, y cerró la ventana.

—Una cosa tengo que admitir, eres de armas tomar.

Vegeta la empujó contra la pared y,metiendo un pie entre los de ella, se los abrió de una patada.

Bulma lanzó una exclamación ahogada al notar que le recorría con las manos los hombros y

los costados. Pero cuando aquel hombre rozó con los dedos la curva de sus pechos, guardó

silencio y se quedó muy, muy quieta, como si pensara que su inmovilidad le impulsaría a

dejar de cachearla.

Vegeta no sentía mucha compasión. Aquella mujer le había hecho sudar la gota gorda y le

había costado una fortuna que no podía permitirse. Le repasó el torso y subió las manos entre

los pechos hasta las clavículas, luego las pasó de forma impersonal sobre las generosas

pendientes de sus pechos. Deslizó los dedos en torno a la cintura elástica de sus pantalones

de ciclista, y un instante después la cacheó desde la cintura hasta la costura de la entrepierna,

por delante y por detrás.

—No —gimió ella—. Por favor.

—Calma, peliazul. Lo único que me interesa es saber si tienes algún arma escondida. —Se

agachó para pasarle las manos por las caderas hasta donde los pantalones daban paso a la piel

desnuda, y luego trazó el recorrido inverso por la parte interior de las piernas, que eran

largas, firmes y tersas. En cuanto su cerebro registró esa impresión, sus manos se apartaron

de golpe del cuerpo y Vegeta se levantó.

—Muy bien, estás limpia. Date la vuelta.

Ella se volvió despacio hasta situarse frente a él. La manera en que se aferraba a la pechera

de la blusa como una solterona horrorizada era un detalle astuto, pensó Vegeta con cinismo.

Casi podía creerse que esa mujer no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba él allí.

—Escuche —resolló Bulma sin aliento, mirándole con sus enormes ojos azules—, está

cometiendo usted un terrible error.

Vegeta se echó a reír sin humor.

—¿Cuántas veces habré oído yo eso? Venga, guapa, vamos a por tus cosas. Luego ya se lo

contarás todo al juez de Miami.

¿Al juez? Bulma suspiró aliviada. ¡Gracias a Dios! Si pensaba llevarla ante la justicia de

Florida, debía de tratarse de un policía, y no de Raditz.

No es que ella fuera a confundir en un millón de años a un simio con un dios, ni nada

parecido. Pero se acordaba de la descripción de Marron, y teniendo en cuenta la altura y

aquellos hombros, más la negrura de su pelo, ella había asumido enseguida que…

Vegeta la arrastró de mala manera por el pasillo hasta el recibidor, donde cerró con llave la

puerta de la casa. Luego la llevó de vuelta por el pasillo, a través de la cocina, hasta la puerta

trasera. Ella trotaba dócilmente tras él, de momento. Aquello no era tan espantoso como ella

había temido. Todo saldría bien. No era la situación ideal, claro. La situación ideal habría sido

que su hermana se entregara voluntariamente. Pero por lo menos tenía que lidiar con el lado

bueno de la ley. Y eso, desde luego, suponía un alivio.

—Escuche, comete usted un error —repitió cuando Vegeta se detuvo en el patio. Él la agarró

de la muñeca con mano dura y se agachó para recoger con la otra mano los contenidos del

bolso de Marron—. Yo no soy la que busca. Me llamo Bulma Briefs. Soy la hermana gemela de

Marron.

Él se quedó quieto un instante. Luego se enderezó despacio, y su imponente altura se

impuso sobre ella. Bulma tuvo tiempo de advertir que sus ojos eran de un negro azabache,

más penetrantes que los de un águila cazando. Vegeta tendió la mano libre, le dio un

golpecito paternalista en la mejilla con sus dedos callosos y convino secamente:

—Seguro que sí.

—Escúcheme. Estoy más que dispuesta a colaborar con usted, pero soy Bulma Briefs. Soy

profesora en la escuela de sordos Briarwood, y esto —y con el gesto abarcó el patio soleado y

la parte trasera de la casa— es mi casa.

—¿Tengo yo pinta de haber nacido ayer? —la interrumpió él impaciente —. Lo primero que

he hecho es pasarme por la escuela Briarwood. ¿Y sabes qué, peliazul? Tu hermana salió ayer

hacia Europa, en un viaje que llevaba años planeando.

—¡Me robaron! —exclamó Bulma con amargura—. Y no me llamo peliazul. Me llamo Bulma

Briefs. Señorita Briefs, para usted.

Vegeta abrió la cartera que había recogido del suelo y le pegó a las narices la parte que

contenía el carnet de identidad.

—Aquí pone que tu nombre es Marron Briefs. —Cerró bruscamente la cartera pero siguió

blandiéndola delante de su cara—. Y Marron Briefs es una gogó del Tropicana en Miami.

Bulma apartó la cartera de un manotazo.

—Bailarina —corrigió automáticamente. Y luego deseó haberse mordido la lengua hasta

sangrar. Su madre había estado negando la realidad hasta el día de su muerte, y su repetida y

terca insistencia había hecho que Bulma dijera aquello sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, haberlo

soltado así en aquella situación, había sonado como si se estuviera defendiendo—. Y, de

todas formas, eso no lo pone en el carnet de conducir —añadió, y entonces hizo una mueca.

«Mal, Bulma. Muy mal. Estás empeorando las cosas.»

Intentó soltarse tirando de la muñeca, pero Vegeta la retuvo y se acercó un paso más, lo cual la

puso muy nerviosa.

—Mire —se desesperó ella—, vamos a mi casa y le enseño mi carnet de conducir. Le puedo

enseñar toda una serie de…

Pero ¿qué se cree que está haciendo? Vegeta se había sentado de pronto en el suelo con las

piernas cruzadas y había tirado de ella hasta tenerla tumbada boca abajo sobre su regazo.

Agarrándola con una mano fuerte, llevó la otra a la cintura de los pantalones de ciclista, y en

un solo movimiento se los bajó.

—Según mi expediente, señorita Briefs, tiene usted un tatuaje de unos labios rojos… —Uno

de sus dedos se deslizó bajo el encaje de las bragas—. Más o menos… —Y apartó la frágil tela

dejando al descubierto una nalga redondeada—. ¡Aquí! —Y su pulgar calloso frotó el lugar.

Bulma se quedó helada. Era un loco. Luego su cuerpo se convirtió en un frenesí de

movimientos. Tendió el brazo hacia atrás y le arañó la mano, se la apartó de golpe y se

levantó. Intentó colocarse bien las bragas y los pantalones y se volvió hacia él, sabiendo que

tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Dios mío! —resolló—. Pero ¿qué clase de persona es usted? ¡Y pensar que tengo todo un

programa para enseñar a mis niños que la policía es nuestra amiga! No puedo creerme que

haya hecho algo tan… Dios mío… algo tan… sórdido…

—Vamos, cálmate, peliazul. Tú sabes quién soy, yo sé quién eres, así que dejémonos de

historias, ¿eh? Coge tu bolso. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. —Le puso el bolso en las

manos y se agachó para recoger la maleta. Luego la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta el

lateral de la casa—. Tengo que cumplir con mi agenda.

Vegeta apartó una rama de un manotazo y rodeó la casa hasta salir al jardín frontal,

arrastrando a su prisionera tras él. Pero ¿por quién demonios le había tomado?, se

preguntaba sombrío. ¿Por un completo imbécil? Aquella mujer había visto demasiados

culebrones.

La madre de Vegeta era aficionada a los culebrones. Lenore Ouji, en su casa, un cuarto piso

sin ascensor, se pasaba las horas pegada al pequeño televisor viendo aquellos programas.

Con una madre que prefería con mucho soñar fantasías antes que enfrentarse a la realidad,

Vegeta conocía al dedillo la vieja historia de la gemela mala y la buena. Ya de pequeño no se

la creía, y mucho menos ahora.

Pero ¿es que Briefs pensaba que se acababa de caer de un guindo? Joder, él no era

precisamente el tonto de la película, aunque aquella mujer pensase que podía cambiar de

aspecto con solo quitarse el maquillaje y peinarse hasta dejarse el pelo liso y brillante en

lugar de abultado y esponjoso. Era cierto que había intentado mostrarse menos exuberante y

llamar menos la atención, con el propósito de integrarse en el entorno de clase media de su

hermana. ¡Pero vamos! Aunque su modesta blusa hacía todo lo posible, todavía no se había

inventado un atuendo lo bastante conservador para disfrazar un cuerpazo como el suyo.

—Tiene que escucharme —protestaba ahora, tirando de la muñeca que él seguía

agarrándole—. Marron está metida en un buen lío. Oyó cómo planeaban el asesinato de una

mujer, desde entonces ha desaparecido, y si entierran el cuerpo donde ella sabe que lo

harán, podrá hacer que condenen tanto al hombre que cometió el asesinato como al que lo

encargó. Y eso significa que mi hermana corre un serio peligro.

¡Por todos los santos! Vegeta la arrastró hasta el coche aparcado en la acera y abrió la puerta

del pasajero.

—Cuidado con la cabeza —advirtió, poniéndole la mano en la coronilla para protegérsela

mientras la hacía entrar en el sedán.

El tacto de su pelo era cálido y resbaladizo entre sus dedos. Vegeta presionó contra su cabeza

para que se moviera. Quería meterla en el coche cuanto antes para poder apartar sus manos

de ella. No le gustaban los impulsos que sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

Pero Bulma no se movía, negándose a cooperar. De pronto se dio media vuelta para mirarle

con expresión furiosa.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quiere escucharme?

—No, si ya te he escuchado, peliazul. Eso también se lo puedes contar al juez.

—Quiero ver su identificación. Quiero verla ahora mismo. —Pero por dentro tembló de

miedo al ver el súbito gesto sombrío de la boca de Vegeta y el ceño en el que se unían sus

cejas negras sobre sus entrecerrados ojos azabaches. Sam la miraba como si estuviera a punto

de darle un puñetazo. Bulma tragó saliva—. Quiero ver su placa —insistió con decisión,

intentando ignorar el calor que emanaba en oleadas del cuerpo de Vegeta.

Él masculló entre dientes una maldición, pero apartó la mano de su cabeza para ponerla

sobre el techo del coche, inmovilizándola así entre él, el vehículo y la puerta abierta mientras

se llevaba la otra mano al bolsillo del pantalón. No se molestó en apartarse y Bulma bajó la

mirada, concentrándose en su nuez de adán. ¿De verdad hacía falta que se pegara tanto a

ella? Podía oler el jabón de lavandería en su camisa de paño y un leve aroma a limpio sudor

masculino.

—Aquí está —gruñó él, poniéndole en las narices la cartera abierta.

Ella leyó la identificación. Parpadeó y volvió a leerla con creciente incredulidad.

—¿Agente de recuperación de fugitivos? —Y para su humillación, se le quebró la voz. Respiró

hondo y echó atrás la cabeza para mirar los fieros ojos azabaches de Vegeta—. ¡Pero si ni

siquiera eres policía! —le acusó. Su tono de voz subía con cada palabra—. ¡No eres más que

un asqueroso cazarrecompensas!

Vegeta lanzó otra maldición.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —masculló. Y con un rápido movimiento, la apartó de la puerta

abierta del coche y la inmovilizó con firmeza bajo el brazo. Cerró la puerta del pasajero, la

arrastró hasta el lado del conductor y por allí la introdujo en el coche. Se metió tras ella, cerró

la puerta y bloqueó todas las cerraduras pulsando un botón—. Ponte el cinturón —ordenó,

mientras metía la llave en el contacto.

A Bulma le entró el pánico al oír el ruido del motor.

—¡Déjame salir, Ouji! La mirada que él le dirigió la hizo encogerse en una esquina.

—He dicho que te pongas el cinturón, mujer. ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

Bulma no pensaba por nada del mundo darle la menor oportunidad para que volviera a

plantarle encima aquellas manos de palmas anchas y dedos largos, de manera que se puso el

cinturón.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, ¿sabes?

Vegeta resopló. Mientras ponía en marcha el motor se sacó del bolsillo de la camisa un papel

doblado, lo abrió con una sacudida y lo alzó para que ella lo leyera. Era una copia certificada

de la fianza de Marron.

—Según la ley, esto es prueba suficiente para realizar una detención.

—Puede, si yo fuera Marron Briefs —replicó Bulma con los dientes apretados, mientras se

alejaban del barrio—. Pero soy Bulma.

—Maldita sea, peliazul, ya estoy harto de esa murga. Como no te calles, te amordazo.—No lo

haría, por supuesto. Pero conocía a las mujeres y sabía que con esa amenaza bastaría. Lo que

más odiaba en el mundo una mujer era que le impidiesen hablar.

Bulma guardó silencio. «¡Esto es el colmo!» La rabia hervía en su interior, ahogando todas las

células de su cuerpo. «¿Que me va a amordazar? ¿Amordazar? ¡Eso es ya lo último de lo

último! ¡Este tío acaba de cruzar la línea!»

Durante toda su vida había respetado las reglas. Y esta era su recompensa: un cretino que no

dudaba en ponerle las manazas encima ni en utilizar la fuerza para intimidarla. Y lo peor es

que era como su padre, dispuesto a todo por ganar un dólar, pisando a cualquiera que se

interpusiera en su camino. Pues bien. Ya estaba harta de intentar convencer a aquel listillo de

que no era la mujer que él buscaba. De ahora en adelante haría cualquier cosa que estuviera

en su poder para impedir el viaje a Florida. Los detalles específicos para lograrlo eran

bastante vagos de momento, pero ya encontraría la manera. En primer lugar, sin embargo…

Se volvió hacia él.

—Eres un cerdo —declaró, pronunciando las palabras con gran claridad. Él apartó un

momento la vista de la carretera para mirarla ceñudo, clavándola en el asiento con sus ojos

de color azabache. Los músculos del cuello y los hombros se le tensaron, lo que le daba un

aspecto todavía más imponente, pero Bulma no se amilanó. Arrojó sobre él todo el desprecio

del que pudo hacer acopio.

—Has cometido un gran error, Ouji, y de alguna forma haré que lo pagues.

Vegeta emitió un ruido grosero. —Sí, ya. Anda que voy a perder yo el sueño con la

preocupación. — Cambió de carril y volvió a mirarla—. En cuanto a tus deseos de venganza,

peliazul, ya puedes intentarlo. El día que yo me equivoque con alguien como tú…

Bulma se ofendió. —¿Cómo dices? ¿Alguien como yo?

—Alguien que se gana la vida dando brincos cubierta de lentejuelas.

—Ya, en lugar de ser un ciudadano ejemplar como tú, supongo. ¿Pues sabes, cariño? Odio

tener que decirte esto, pero tú no eres precisamente la crême de la crême. No eres más que

un asqueroso cazarrecompensas al que le gusta fingir que es un policía de verdad.

Aquello tocó una fibra sensible. —Yo por lo menos sé reconocer y aceptar la verdad —respondió tenso.

—¡Qué cara más dura! ¡Tú no reconocerías la verdad ni aunque te mordiera el culo!

Vegeta notaba el mentón cada vez más tenso. —Como te decía, peliazul, el día que yo me

equivoque con alguien como tú, me meto a monje.

—Pues prepárate para el monasterio, colega —le espetó Bulma—. Porque vas a ir de cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Solo llevaba unas horas con aquel caso, y no pintaba nada bien. «Mamá, qué pena que ya no estés con nosotros», pensó sombrío, intentando por todos los

medios ignorar a su malhumorada y escultural pasajera y concentrándose en el tráfico pesado del centro de la ciudad.

Aquella situación no solo incluía elementos que parecían salidos de los programas favoritos de Lenore Ouji, sino que venía a corroborar la teoría derrotista de

su madre de que «nadie escapa del nicho en el que ha nacido».

No era que ella deseara el mal para nadie, pero nunca había creído que alguien pudiera mejorar la posición social que le había tocado en la vida. Ella se había

esforzado mucho, y lo único que logró fue trabajar muchas horas por un salario muy bajo, una liquidación sin bonificación alguna y una pensión de mala muerte.

En otras palabras: acabó justo donde había empezado. De manera que se dedicó a planchar, a ver la televisión y a advertir a Vegeta para que se resignara al

hecho de que él también terminaría donde había comenzado. Según Lenore, tal vez podría escapar por un tiempo, pero antes o después la vida le daría una

patada y lo mandaría de nuevo al fondo.

Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo. Había ingresado en el ejército, se convirtió en policía militar, y durante más de doce años desmintió las predicciones de su

madre. En un entorno ordenado y estructurado, prosperó. Luego su compañero Kakarotto recibió una bala dirigida a Vegeta y se quedó parapléjico.

Y Vegeta se preguntó entonces si su madre no tendría razón. Tenía que decidir en ese momento cuál sería su nueva ocupación.

Pero no pensaba rendirse, no pensaba dirigirse hacia el ocaso con el rabo entre las piernas.

Dejó el servicio cuando se enteró de que pensaban enviarle a la base militar de Oakland.

¿Quién demonios esperaban que ayudara a Kakarotto si a él le mandaban al otro lado del continente? Había que cumplimentar todo el interminable papeleo

para darle de baja en el ejército, y luego más papeleo para conseguir la pensión de invalidez. Por no mencionar que su amigo también necesitaba a alguien

que le ayudara a suavizar la transición a su nuevo modo de vida.

Vegeta se sintió tan culpable viendo a Kakarotto esforzarse por rehacer su vida que la mala conciencia estuvo a punto de acabar con él. Sabía que tenía que

hacer algo. Una vez que se hubieron establecido en un pequeño apartamento de Miami, empezó a buscar la manera de hacer realidad un sueño que habían

acariciado durante años.

Siempre habían hablado de cumplir sus veinticinco años en el ejército y luego, con el dinero de la jubilación, comprarse un refugio de pesca. Lo cierto es que

había sido una ambición que entonces les parecía muy lejana, que pertenecía a un futuro remoto. Pero cuando el plan fue abatido por la misma bala que

paralizó a Kakarotto, Vegeta tuvo que buscar la manera de ganar dinero de forma rápida.

Y no existían muchas perspectivas para un tipo con estudios primarios y muy pocos créditos universitarios. El crimen estaba descartado, y las fuerzas de la ley

no ofrecían un sueldo suficiente, no si esperaba cumplir su objetivo en este siglo. Era una lástima, porque le habría gustado ser policía. Desde luego le gustaba

ser policía militar. Pero no se trataba de él. Se trataba de asegurar el futuro de Kakarotto. La caza de recompensas parecía la manera más rápida de ganar

dinero. El hecho de que Vegeta no tuviera gana alguna de convertirse en agente de recuperación de fugitivos y que cada día odiara más su trabajo era lo de

menos.

Estaba más que harto de estar en contacto permanente con las formas de vida más rastreras de Miami. Pero al cabo de un año y medio empezaba a vislumbrar

los beneficios, porque hacía tan solo unas semanas se había puesto en venta el refugio de pesca con el que Kakarotto y él soñaban. Estaba situado en un

lugar donde habían pasado algunos de sus mejores momentos, el retiro de vacaciones de Carolina del Norte donde habían ido varios años seguidos. Era un

trocito de cielo en la tierra, y jamás habían esperado que lo pusieran en venta.

Vegeta pensaba comprarlo. La entrada que le pedían era más alta de lo que esperaba, pero disponía de treinta días para reunir la cantidad necesaria antes de

perder la opción de compra.

Se fijó en su prisionera, que miraba malhumorada el tráfico por la ventanilla. Por lo menos esta no tenía un historial de violencia, a diferencia de la mayoría de la

gentuza a la que entregaba. De hecho, le sorprendía un poco lo alta que había sido su fianza. Había tenido mala suerte con el juez, quien despreciaba el

mundo del espectáculo. Pero ese no era su problema. De hecho, desde su punto de vista, cuando más alta fuera una fianza, mejor, puesto que el porcentaje

que a él le correspondía tras la entrega del fugitivo era del 10 por ciento.

Pero lo primero era llevar a la peliazul Miami sin más tropiezos como los de esa mañana.

Vegeta abrió el mapa de carreteras.

Bulma le oyó mascullar para sus adentros y le miró. Cada vez que llegaban a un semáforo en rojo, es decir, cada dos minutos, inclinaba la cabeza sobre el

mapa de la consola entre los dos asientos y farfullaba palabrotas de lo más grosero. Bulma se quedó mirando la enorme mano abierta sobre el papel. Tenía los

dedos largos y parecía fuerte. Tuvo que volverse apresuradamente hacia la ventana al experimentar una salvaje oleada de satisfacción cuando vio los

arañazos rojos en el dorso de la mano. Por Dios. Jamás habría imaginado que algún día se sentiría bien por haber infligido esas heridas a alguien.

Los edificios que se alzaban a ambos lados sumían las calles en una penumbra casi sobrenatural, y por primera vez Bulma advirtió el paisaje que se deslizaba

por la ventana. Al salir de la autopista estaba demasiado alterada para fijarse, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaban en el centro de Seattle.

¿Para qué? El aeropuerto de SeaTac estaba a más de quince kilómetros al sur.

Varias manzanas más adelante, su captor lanzó un murmullo de satisfacción y se metió en un aparcamiento de coches de alquiler. Al cabo de unos segundos

había aparcado y estaba con su bolsa, el equipaje de Marron y Bulma ante el mostrador de la minúscula agencia. Mientras hablaba con el empleado para

devolver el coche, Bulma intentó discretamente zafar la muñeca de los fuertes dedos que la aprisionaban. Vegeta dejó al instante lo que estaba haciendo y le

clavó sus ojos azabaches, tapando la vista del empleado con un sutil movimiento de su hombro.

—Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras —la informó en voz baja—. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, como amigos, o puedo ponerte las esposas y llevarte a

rastras delante de todo el mundo. La verdad, peliazul, tu dignidad me importa un carajo, de manera que la elección es tuya.

Bulma dejó el brazo yerto. Aunque hervía de rabia, echó a andar obedientemente tras él cuando se marcharon de la agencia un minuto más tarde. Al notar que

él echaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda, se felicitó por haberle dificultado una parte de su trabajo.

Pero aunque Vegeta cojeara y tuviera una mano arañada, la situación de Bulma no había experimentado ninguna mejora. Ouji todavía se la llevaba a… bueno,

adonde la estuviera llevando.

En la manzana siguiente, Vegeta se detuvo delante de un edificio de mármol en la esquina entre la Ocho y Stewart. Nada más abrir la puerta, Bulma se detuvo

en seco y se quedó mirando el cartel azul y blanco que había colgado.

—¿Greyhound? —exclamó incrédula—. ¿Vamos a ir a Miami en autobús?

Y vio sorprendida cómo una oleada de rubor ascendía por el cuello de Vegeta, sobre su fuerte mentón hasta las mejillas tersas y planas. Él miraba ceñudo hacia

un punto lejano más allá de ella, negándose a encontrarse con sus ojos. Su evidente incomodidad dio a Bulma algo que no había poseído desde el momento en

que Vegeta había irrumpido en su vida: un atisbo de control. Le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Vegeta? ¿Es que a los cazarrecompensas malos y grandotes no os dan dietas de viaje?

Los dedos de Vegeta se tensaron en torno a la muñeca de ella un instante, pero el hombre se limitó a gruñir. —Muy graciosa, peliazul. Muy graciosa. —Y la

arrastró hacia la ventanilla.

Quince minutos más tarde se metía los billetes en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca y se la llevaba hacia una hilera de sillas de plástico clavadas al suelo al lado de

la sala de juegos. Allí dejó caer el equipaje.

—Siéntate.

—Caramba. ¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación tan educada y encantadora? —Y eligió para sentarse la silla más limpia.

Él le acercó el equipaje a patadas y se dejó caer en la silla contigua. Se inclinó, plantó los codos sobre sus piernas abiertas y se quedó mirando las sucias

losetas rojas del suelo. La camisa se tensaba sobre sus hombros y sus manos grandes colgaban entre sus rodillas. El muslo izquierdo invadía el espacio de

Bulma.

Ella estaba sentada erguida y tiesa, con los tobillos alineados y las piernas remilgadamente juntas, apartadas de la pierna musculosa que invadía su territorio.

Sabía que debía de tener una pinta de lo más repipi, pero no le importaba. Era lo único que de momento podía hacer para mantener bajo control sus agitadas

emociones. Se quedó mirando al vacío, escuchando las vibraciones y pitidos eléctricos que surgían de la sala de video-juegos a su espalda.

Vegeta la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño. Había algo en ella que hacía que él se sintiese como un gorila sin modales. Por la manera que tenía de estar allí

sentada como una reina entre la plebe, era difícil recordar que se ganaba la vida meneando las caderas con un mínimo de ropa. Menuda actriz. Tuvo la

tentación de presionar un poco más con la pierna izquierda, solo para ver qué haría ella.

Pero probablemente no era una buena idea. Maldita sea. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que no hacía más que incitarle a olvidarse de su profesionalidad?

Se inclinó para recoger del suelo su bolsa y se la puso sobre el regazo. Abrió la cremallera y comenzó a sacar los contenidos para hacer un breve inventario. Se

animó al instante. No estaba tan mal como se había temido.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Vegeta advirtió que la mujer se había quedado mirando la pila de téjanos, camisetas y calzoncillos que tenía sobre el regazo, y los útiles de afeitar que

oscilaban encima del montón.

—Mirando lo que llevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que te hizo la bolsa tu mujer o algo parecido?

El resoplido de risa de Vegeta fue breve y carente de humor.

—¿Acaso te parezco un producto de la felicidad conyugal?

Ella le miró con una expresión serena en sus grandes ojos.

—No creo que quieras saber lo que de verdad me pareces, Vegeta. A pesar de todo, sí que da la impresión de que tienes inteligencia suficiente para recordar lo

que echaste en la bolsa anoche o esta mañana.

Por alguna razón, el insulto le provocó una sonrisa. Una cosa tenía que admitir, la peliazul no tenía pelos en la lengua. —La bolsa lleva en el maletero de mi

coche… ya ni me acuerdo. —De hecho, la previsión de tener siempre una bolsa lista le había evitado más de un apuro—. El coche había pasado la noche en el

aparcamiento, así que esta mañana tuve el tiempo justo de recoger la bolsa antes de que saliera mi avión. Y menos mal, porque si no habría tenido

que comprarme la ropa a precios del aeropuerto cuando te me escapaste esta mañana en MIA.

—¿MIA? ¡Por favor! ¿Eso qué es, argot de cazarrecompensas?

«Ya. Como si tú no lo supieras.»

—Muy bien, voy a seguirte la corriente —replicó con paciencia—. Miami Internacional Airport. Desde donde los dos hemos salido esta mañana.

Qué demonios. Su buen humor, al garete. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo mucho que la fugitiva le había costado en billetes de avión y autobús.

Un chiquillo rubio se subió a la silla junto a la de Bulma.

—Hola —saludó. Agarrándose al respaldo de plástico con una mano regordeta, se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo oscilar precariamente el zumo de uva que llevaba

en la otra mano.

—¡Tommy! ¡Deja en paz a esa señorita! —Una rubia con expresión de agotamiento, vestida con ropa de mercadillo, se sentó al otro lado de su hijo.

Para sorpresa de Vegeta, Bulma sonrió a la madre y al hijo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró. Luego miró al pequeño y añadió con voz suave—: Hola, Tommy.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo el golfillo—. La semana que viene cumplo cuato años. —Sonrió y prosiguió informando—: Mi made y yo vamos a Pote'land. —Hizo un amplio

gesto con la mano que sostenía el zumo—. Vamos a vivir con mi abuela. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas? —Con esta última pregunta el zumo de uva salió disparado del

vaso, trazó un arco en el aire y salpicó a Bulma en la blusa y las rodillas desnudas. Ella se levantó de un brinco con una exclamación, apartándose del pecho el

algodón empapado.

—¡Tommy! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —gimió la madre—. Lo siento, señorita. Lo siento muchísimo. —Y también se puso en pie para intentar secar la blusa de

Bulma con una servilleta de papel.

El niño se contagió de su creciente agitación y su gemido de sorpresa se convirtió en un llanto a moco tendido.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Es una blusa vieja. —Bulma le quitó a la mujer la servilleta mojada y se limpió el zumo de las piernas.

A Vegeta le sorprendió su compostura. Él habría jurado que era de esas que se ponen hecha una furia en una situación así.

—Vamos —dijo, levantándose y agarrando las bolsas—. Puedes asearte en el servicio.

Dejando a la mujer balbuceando disculpas y al chiquillo llorando, Vegeta se llevó a Bulma del codo hasta la rampa que llevaba a los servicios de señoras. Abrió

de golpe la puerta y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había otra salida por la que su prisionera pudiera largarse. Una mujer que se estaba secando

las manos lanzó una exclamación indignada, pero Vegeta no le hizo ningún caso. Le tendió la maleta a Bulma y sugirió:

—Ve a asearte.

Bulma se limpió los pegajosos churretes de zumo de uva con agua del grifo y varias toallas de papel. Se quitó la blusa, y después de un triste examen la tiró a

la papelera. No había manera de quitarle las manchas. Se agachó para abrir la maleta de Marron.

Para una mujer que había pasado toda su vida adulta disimulando unas curvas demasiado voluptuosas, la elección que le ofrecían los contenidos de la maleta

eran desoladores. Se probó un top tras de otro, y cada uno parecía más atrevido que el anterior. Por fin se decidió por una camiseta corta verde esmeralda,

pero al verse en el espejo tiró avergonzada de la escasa tela en un intento por estirarla hasta la cintura de los pantalones. ¡Y por Dios! Si por lo menos no se

ciñera tanto a la forma de sus pechos… Bulma realizó un último y fútil examen de la maleta. ¿Es que Marron no tenía ni una sola prenda que no brillara,

relumbrara o se ajustara como una segunda piel?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de los servicios la hicieron dar un brinco.

—Abre, peliazul—gruñó Vegeta—. Ya llevas ahí un buen rato.

Bulma se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

—¡Lárgate! ¡No soy tu perrito faldero! Saldré cuando haya terminado.

Los ojos de Vegeta apuntaron como misiles teledirigidos a sus pechos. Luego la repasó entera con la vista y su nuez de adán se deslizó arriba y abajo por la

fuerte columna de su garganta.

—Eh… sí. Claro. Muy bien —convino vagamente. Bajó la vista hasta su rostro y sus oscuras cejas se unieron por encima de la nariz mientras recuperaba la

compostura—. Tienes dos minutos, Briefs.

Bulma le dio con la puerta en las narices.

—Haz esto, peliazul. No hagas lo otro —le imitó ella con amargura—. Como si necesitara que un gusano me dijera lo que tengo que hacer. —Volvió a guardar la

ropa de Marron, se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Había malgastado el tiempo preocupándose por cómo le quedaba

la ropa de su hermana cuando tenía un momento a solas para pensar en la forma de salir de aquel lío. ¡Maldita sea! Le daban ganas de darse de bofetadas.

¿Había allí alguna ventana? Miró de nuevo alrededor. No, no había ventana.

Bueno, muy bien. Tenía que pensar. ¿Qué otra cosa..? ¡Barra de labios! Escribiría un mensaje pidiendo socorro en el espejo. A lo mejor alguien lo leía y llamaba

al FBI o algo así.

Metió la mano en el bolso buscando el gigantesco neceser de maquillaje de Marron. En el fondo encontró una barra de Woodrose Creme. La abrió y poyándose

con una mano en el lavabo se inclinó sobre el espejo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe a su espalda. —Pero ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó al reflejo de Vegeta. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, redondeó los labios y aplicó

sobre ellos el cremoso carmín—. ¿Es que el servicio de caballeros no funciona o qué?

Vegeta la miró mientras se secaba los labios con un pañuelo, luego bajó la vista hasta la curva de su trasero, para hacerla rebotar de nuevo en la imagen en el

espejo.

Bulma hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios y se apartó para observarse con ojo crítico.

Dejó caer el carmín en el bolso, se dio la vuelta y señaló el cubículo con un gesto.

—Todo tuyo.

Él atravesó la sala en un instante y plantó las manos sobre el mostrador a cada lado de sus caderas, empujándola contra el lavabo. —No me provoques,

peliazul.

Ella alzó el mentón.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a llevar a rastras por todo el país para meterme en la cárcel?

Un músculo brincó en el mentón de Vegeta. Luego se apartó, sus ojos fríos de nuevo, como si los fuegos se hubieran extinguido de pronto.

—Vamos. El autobús está a punto de salir.

Bulma notó una oleada de pánico. Ahora que se acercaba el momento de partir, de pronto todo parecía mucho más real, y su breve rebelión acabó no con un

estallido sino con un gemido. ¡No! ¡No podía permitir que sucediera aquello! Había logrado labrarse allí una vida, una vida segura, lejos de los altercados y los

problemas en los que su hermana estaba siempre involucrada. Y ahora, por culpa de Marron, estaba a punto de…

—¡No! —Intentó echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero en vano. Una idea estúpida. Lo supo antes de que Vegeta la atrapara con un brazo en torno a su cintura y

la levantara del suelo.

Pero Bulma no era capaz de razonar con calma. Reaccionó instintivamente, dando puñetazos y patadas a cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar,

hasta que él la rodeó con los dos brazos y avanzó unos pasos hacia la derecha. Para cuando Bulma se dio cuenta, estaba aplastada entre la pared del baño y

los músculos de hierro de su captor.

—Cálmate —ordenó Vegeta. Su voz salía ronca de su pecho, con un tono que sorprendentemente carecía de agresividad—. Domínate, peliazul.

Liberó una de sus manos sin dejar que ella se moviera ni un centímetro.

Le agarró con ella la cabeza y la dejó inmóvil, con la frente apoyada contra su pecho. El calor de sus largos dedos se extendía por su cráneo. Luego Vegeta

bajó la mano a lo largo de su pelo.

—Para y piensa un momento —prosiguió, con el mismo tono enérgico—. Así no llegarás a ninguna parte. —El calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a penetrar los

tensos músculos de Bulma.

Vegeta advirtió su ligero movimiento de sorpresa. Se preguntó qué pensaría si le dijera que ya esperaba de ella una reacción parecida. Siempre llegaba un

momento en el que los prisioneros se daban cuenta de que volvían sin remedio a la cárcel a la espera de un juicio del que habían confiado librarse. La reacción

entonces era siempre la misma: todos intentaban huir. A los hombres solía reducirlos con la fuerza bruta y el uso de su pistola, si era necesario.

Pero con la mayoría de las mujeres intentaba ser un poco menos brusco, siempre y cuando ellas no se pusieran agresivas. Pero la peliazul era la única persona,

hombre o mujer, a la que no había esposado.

No es que la considerase especial, ni mucho menos. No lo había hecho por ella. Tenían un largo camino por delante, porque en su margen de beneficios ya no

cabía el precio de los billetes de avión. Ni por un momento había creído su historia de complots, cadáveres enterrados y asesinos a sueldo. Pero era un hombre

precavido, y en el improbable caso de que hubiera un ápice de honestidad en aquella mujer, quería atravesar el país llamando lo menos posible la atención.

Bastaba con echar un vistazo a la peliazul para saber que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de pasar desapercibida, y la ropa ajustada que acababa de

ponerse no aumentaba precisamente esas posibilidades. Si a todo eso le añadía unas esposas, más le valía quedarse allí parado esperando a que apareciera

uno de aquellos hipotéticos villanos para arrebatarle a la prisionera de las manos.

Su expresión se endureció. Aquello no ocurriría mientras él estuviera allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía cobrar sus honorarios y comprar un refugio

para Kakarotto.

Se apartó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás. Bulma osciló un poco, y él le apoyó las manos en los hombros para estabilizarla. —Vamos —dijo con aspereza—.

Es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Vegeta tensó la boca al mirar aquellos grandes y atormentados ojos azules. Por Dios, aquella mujer se había equivocado de profesión. En Hollywood habría

arrasado, y ni siquiera habría necesitado exponer el 95 por ciento de su cuerpo.

No sabía por qué aquello seguía sacándole de quicio.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos. Vegeta volvió la cabeza bruscamente, dándose cuenta de pronto

de que estaba en una posición en la que no podría alcanzar deprisa su pistola. Una mujer entró en los servicios, pero frenó en seco al verle. Luego miró a

Bulma frunciendo los ojos.

—¡Ya podían buscarse otro sitio para eso! —les espetó—. A algunas nos gusta saber que al entrar en el servicio de señoras solo vamos a encontrar señoras.

—Vamos, peliazul. —Vegeta agarró las maletas y deslizó el brazo por los hombros de Bulma.

Así la guió por la rampa hasta la puerta de embarque —. El autobús llegará enseguida. —Miró el reloj. Eran las 17.40. Aquello le recordó que se acercaba la

hora de la cena y que pasarían varias horas metidos en un autobús hasta la siguiente parada—. ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente tengamos tiempo de tomar una hamburguesa —sugirió Vegeta, señalando con la cabeza el Burger King que tenía una entrada en la estación

de autobuses.

Ella se estremeció y apartó la vista.

—Vale, nada de hamburguesas. Pero voy a comprar algo para llevar. Es posible que cambies de opinión una vez que estemos en camino. —La condujo hasta

una serie de máquinas expendedoras y compró varios artículos que metió en su bolsa. Luego se dirigieron al exterior, donde otros pasajeros esperaban el

autobús fumando o andando de un lado a otro.

Vegeta se palmeó el bolsillo del pecho buscando su tabaco antes de acordarse de que había dejado de fumar.

El autobús llegó al cabo de un momento. Vegeta introdujo a su prisionera en el interior y no tardó en tener el equipaje en el estante superior y a Bulma

sentada junto a la ventanilla.

Esta no decía nada. Ni siquiera reconocía ya su presencia. Miraba por la ventanilla mientras el autobús salía de la estación. Era como si Vegeta no existiera.

Bueno, a él no le importaba. Cuanto menos hablaran, mejor. Tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de conocerla. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban su perfil

mientras se dirigían hacia la autopista. Vegeta frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer no era para él más que mercancía, por mucho que hubiera sentido un pellizco en el

estómago cuando la vio pintarse los labios. Qué demonios, seguro que había sido debido al hambre. La peliazul había dicho que no a una hamburguesa, pero a

él le habría venido de miedo. «Mercancía», se repitió en silencio. «Es mercancía.»

Un paquete que tenía que entregar antes de poder lograr su objetivo.

* * *

El otro capitulo tendrá un mas de Marron c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Marron estaba delante del armario en la habitación de su hermana. Pero ¿es que Bulma no tenía nada de ropa que tuviera algo de gracia? Volvió a rebuscar entre las perchas. Verde salvia, dorado viejo, ¡marrón, por Dios bendito! Y ni una sola prenda con la que le dieran a una ganas de ponerse unos tacones y menear un poco la cadera. ¿Cómo podía Bul ponerse aquellos pingos? Con un hondo suspiro de desesperación, Marron se quitó el ajustado y reluciente top púrpura para ponerse una aburrida blusa de color bronce. Vale que el tono le iba muy bien a la cara. Pero desde luego no hacía justicia a sus hermosos pechos ni a su diminuta cintura.

En fin. En el caso de que los vecinos la viesen, debían creer que se trataba de Bulma. Marron necesitaba un lugar para recobrar el aliento mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación.

Reconoció al cazarrecompensas por el día en que había aceptado el préstamo para su fianza. El tipo no le había dicho ni una palabra en el despacho, pero a ella nunca se le pasaba por alto un hombre sexy, y aquel grandullón tenía sex appeal para dar y regalar.

Ese día se había escondido en el garaje de un vecino hasta que el cazarrecompensas se llevó a Bulma. Luego volvió a hurtadillas a casa de su hermana y rebuscó en todos los escondrijos típicos de Bulma hasta encontrar la llave para entrar. Mientras abría la puerta de atrás, la asaltó un fugaz sentimiento de culpa por el lío en que había metido a su hermana. Pero Bulma sabría apañárselas. Era capaz de apañárselas en cualquier situación. Marron era la que siempre necesitaba ayuda.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Bulma comenzaba a dudar de sus actos. Se dijo que a su hermana no le pasaría absolutamente nada. Aquello significaría un día de su vida, dos como mucho. Qué demonios, hasta viajaría gratis a Miami, donde aclararía sin ningún género de dudas su verdadera identidad.

Pero fue la idea de que Bul se acercara a Miami lo que puso nerviosa a Marron. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Freezer tenía influencias, contactos: conocía a gente de todas las calañas y posiciones, sobre la que ejercía diversos grados de autoridad. Sin duda inventaría alguna historia y correría la voz de que la andaba buscando. Y si alguien de los juzgados, por ejemplo, veía a su hermana gemela, Freezer no se pararía a preguntarle su nombre.

No dudaría ni un instante y se aseguraría de que Bulma no volviera a respirar. ¡Dios, Dios! Esta vez la había cagado del todo.

Lo último que Marron esperaba mientras paseaba nerviosa por la casa unas horas más tarde era ver a Raditz LaBon aparcando delante de la casa.

«¡Me ha encontrado! ¿Cómo demonios ha podido encontrarme?» Su primer impulso fue echar a correr. Pero se dominó. «¡Piensa!» Tenía que hacer lo que habría hecho Bul. Tenía que ser Bulma.

Marron se quedó quieta. Sí, eso era. Tenía que ser Bulma.

Se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño y se quitó el maquillaje. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo y se lo recogió en una descuidada coleta. Luego, abrochándose hasta el cuello la blusa de Bulma, volvió corriendo hacia la puerta. Respiró hondo varias veces y abrió antes de que Raditz llamase o echase abajo la puerta de una patada o lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Marron fue a coger el periódico que habían dejado en el porche con anterioridad. Al enderezarse, dio un respingo.

—¡Ah! Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Él la recorrió con la vista de arriba abajo.

—He venido a por ti, nena.

—¿Cómo dice? —Marron se felicitó por su tono de voz. Era el tono de Bul, el que tanto a ella como a su padre les impulsaba a decir: «Jooderr, Bul, hija, anímate».

Raditz frunció el ceño.

—¿Marron?

—No, soy Bulma. La hermana de Marron. ¿Quién es usted? ¡Eh! — protestó cuando él la apartó de un empujón para entrar en la casa. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué haría Bulma en esa situación? Marron fue derecha al teléfono y consiguió marcar el nueve y el uno antes de que él colgara con dos dedos.

—Quiero ver alguna prueba de que eres quien dices ser —pidió.

Marron no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces: sabía cuál sería la reacción de Bulma ante eso. Alzó el mentón en un gesto idéntico al que haría su hermana.

—¡Eso ni lo sueñe! —dijo en un tono gélido—. Esta es mi casa y yo no tengo que demostrarle quién soy. —Y estiró de pronto el brazo con gesto imperioso para señalar hacia la puerta—. ¡Salga ahora mismo de aquí!

Él sacó una pistola. No la apuntó con ella, pero la amenaza quedaba implícita.

—Enséñame una prueba.

Por otra parte, su hermana jamás había sido inflexible hasta el extremo de la estupidez. Con el mentón alzado, Marron se dirigió hacia el salón, donde le entregó dos fotografías enmarcadas de una de las estanterías. Una era una foto muy sexy de ella, donde tenía un aspecto fantástico.

—Marron —dijo. La otra era una foto de su hermana en la playa. El rostro era de lo más parecido al de la otra fotografía, pero las diferencias eran también evidentes—. Yo.

A continuación sacó del bolso de Bulma la cartera donde estaba el carnet de conducir. Se lo tendió a LaBon y se pasó la mano por delante del cuerpo, indicando la ropa. Raditz tenía razones de sobra para saber que en circunstancias normales Marron no se habría puesto aquello ni loca.

—También soy yo.

Raditz la miró detenidamente, deteniéndose en la tersa longitud de sus piernas.

—Preciosa.

«¡Pero serás hijo de puta! ¡Asqueroso mujeriego!» Marron necesitó un gran esfuerzo para quedarse quieta y devolverle una mirada inexpresiva. «Si no tuviera tanto miedo a que me hagas daño, te mataría.»

—¿Dónde está Marron? —¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Quién es usted?

—Raditz LaBon. Su novio —añadió.

—Ah, sí, he oído hablar de ti. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? —Solo podía haber una razón, ¿no?, teniendo en cuenta la pistola que llevaba. «¡Ay, Raditz!»—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Mira, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Llevo todo el día siguiéndola y sé que ha estado aquí. Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez: ¿Dónde está? — repitió—. No me obligues a sacar otra vez la pistola.

—No sé dónde está. —Y al ver que él la miraba entornando los ojos, supo que había cometido un error.

Repasó a toda prisa lo sucedido; la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Mierda! Había sido la voz. Había hablado con aquel tono ronco en el que tanto había trabajado durante años para convertirlo en una segunda naturaleza. Él se acercó con gesto amenazador.

—Muy bien, Marron, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

A pesar de estar aterrorizada, le satisfizo saber que Raditz era capaz de diferenciarla de su hermana gemela. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a admitir nada.

—Bulma —le corrigió en un tono helado—. Me llamo Bulma.

—Y una mierda. Hace un momento casi me la pegas, pero ahora ya sé quién eres. —Su tono se suavizó—. Escucha, nena. No vengo de parte de Freezer ni del Cadenas ni de ningún otro. No he venido a hacerte daño. He venido porque recibí tu nota y estaba preocupado por ti.

Por dentro Marron suspiró de alivio, pero por fuera mantuvo su compostura.

—Sí, desde luego. Por eso me has sacado la pistola.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esto? —Raditz miró el arma y la guardó—. Era solo para llamar tu atención cuando aún pensaba que eras tu hermana. Joder, si ni siquiera la tenía. La compré cuando volví a Miami y leí tu nota. Y era para protegerte, preciosa, no para hacerte daño.

—Estoy segura de que eso sería muy tranquilizador, señor LaBon, si yo fuera mi hermana. Pero no lo soy. Por última vez, me llamo Bulma.

—¿Ah, sí?

Y antes de que Marron se diera cuenta, Raditz la había agarrado por los antebrazos para estrecharla contra su pecho.

—Muy bien, pues vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento —sugirió.

Y la besó.

Y siguió besándola y besándola… hasta casi ahogarla. Marron hizo todo lo posible, pero los hombres con carácter eran su debilidad, y jamás había sido capaz de resistirse a los besos de Raditz.

Para cuando él alzó la cabeza, Marron se había quedado sin fuerzas. De no haber sido porque él seguía sujetándola, estaba segura de que se hubiera desmoronado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

Raditz se la quedó mirando, también con los párpados pesados. —Hola, preciosa —la saludó con voz ronca, relamiéndose el labio—. Te he echado de menos.

Aquello la hizo volver de sopetón a la realidad.

Se echó hacia atrás, unió las dos manos y lanzó un golpe apuntando a su cabeza como si fuera una bola que pensara enviar a las gradas. Raditz se agachó, y los puños de Marron rebotaron a un lado de su cabeza. De haber tenido los reflejos un poco más lentos, el golpe le habría tirado al suelo.

—Joder, Marron —protestó, frotándose la sien—. ¡Podías haberme matado!

—¡Me han detenido por tu culpa! Me dijiste que el coche era tuyo, y me han detenido.

—Sí, lo siento. No sé qué pasó.

—Yo sí sé lo que pasó. ¡Que tú robaste el coche y yo he pagado el pato!

—Oye, que yo no he robado nada. Es que estaba ahí abandonado, cantando un canto de sirena, y yo sabía que Babette estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que… bueno, lo tomé prestado, eso es todo. Pensaba devolverlo, pero cuando tuve que irme se me ocurrió pensar en lo monísima que estarías tú al volante y se me olvidó que el coche no era mío. Fue un error inocente, Marron.

—Y una mierda. ¿Y quién demonios es esa tal Babette? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella? Cuando vino a la comisaría, después de que me detuvieran, tuve la impresión de que te conocía.

—Ya, bueno… —Raditz la miró con recelo—. En cierto modo, sí. Es, bueno… una ex novia.

—¿Una ex novia? —Marron estaba furiosa—. ¿Una ex novia? ¡No te creo, Raditz! ¡Joder, no me lo puedo creer! No puedo creerme que me he estado acostando con un tío capaz de salir con una tía que se llama Babette.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, preciosa.

—Me da igual que fuera en el siglo pasado. Tienes un mal gusto espantoso. Y además, ¿qué le pasa a esa tía?

—Pues que es el perro del hortelano. Cuando rompimos no le importó en absoluto, pero cuando vio que la había sustituido por una mujer de bandera, no pudo soportarlo. Seguro que en cuanto te vio supo que no podría competir contigo ni en belleza ni en estilo, y se puso verde de envidia.

—¡Venga ya, Raditz! Estoy metida en un buen lío por tu culpa. Necesito ayuda, no piropos.

—Vamos a solucionarlo todo, preciosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿Es que no leíste la nota que te dejé? ¡Oí a Freezer y al Cadenas hablando de un asesinato! No puedo volver a Florida, y tú tampoco eres el tipo más honrado del mundo. —De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se quedó mirando a Raditz con gesto calculador, con los ojos entornados—. Así que has venido solo porque quieres que te perdone, ¿no? ¿Esa es la única razón? ¿Quieres que te dé un beso y nos reconciliemos?

—Más que nada en el mundo. —Raditz se acercó y se inclinó un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel, rodeando a Marron con su calor y su olor, pasándole las manos por los brazos arriba y abajo. Ella notó que se le debilitaban las rodillas e hizo un esfuerzo por luchar contra ello.

—Bueno, me lo pensaré —dijo por fin—. En cuanto me ayudes a rescatar a Bulma.

Raditz se enderezó, dejando caer las manos a los costados. —¿Rescatarla de qué?

Marron se lo explicó brevemente. —No debería haber dejado que se la llevara, Raditz. Pero yo lo único que quería era escapar. Ahora tenemos que salvarla.

—¿Tú estás loca?

Ella alzó una ceja. —Supongo que entonces se acabó lo del beso y la reconciliación.

Raditz se pasó los dedos por el pelo. —¡No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra!

—Tú no tienes que entender nada. Esas son mis condiciones. Bulma decía que por una vez le gustaría ver que me responsabilizo de los líos en los que me meto. Pues bien, Raditz, en este lío me he metido por tu culpa. Así que decide. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Cómo se llama el cazador de recompensas?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—¿Que no lo sabes? ¿Y cómo esperas que yo…? Da igual. Déjame pensar un momento.

Durante un rato guardaron los dos silencio. Raditz hacía crujir distraídamente sus nudillos, haciendo que Marron se estremeciera. —¡Raditz, por favor!

—¡Calla! Estoy intentando pensar.

Marron puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato, Raditz la miró. —A ver, ¿cómo se llamaba el fiador?

—En cuanto Marron se lo dijo, él preguntó—: ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

—Hay uno en la cocina. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Llamar a Scout Bell en Miami. Ese tío es un genio de la informática. Con el nombre del fiador, podrá saber quién es tu cazarrecompensas. Y una vez que sepa el nombre, lo meterá en los archivos de la compañía aérea para averiguar en qué vuelo viajan el tío ese y tu hermana.

—Ah, buena idea. —Marron agarró el bolso de Bulma para rebuscar en la cartera. Le agradó ver que contenía uno de sus artículos favoritos: una visa oro—. Tú ponte a ello, que yo vuelvo en un momento.

Raditz se paró en seco de camino a la cocina para volverse a mirarla. —¿Adonde coño vas?

—De compras. Mírame, Raditz. —Y abrió los brazos mirando con disgusto la blusa color bronce—. ¡Tengo que comprar algo de ropa decente!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Bulma se despertó, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento durante la noche se había inclinado hacia Vegeta. Estaba medio acurrucada contra él, con la mejilla sobre la dura curva de su bíceps. Él a su vez tenía el brazo estirado y la manaza sobre el muslo de ella. Los dedos largos y callosos irradiaban calor, ligeramente doblados en torno a su rodilla. Y su pulgar, advirtió Bulma a medida que se espabilaba, le acariciaba perezosamente la piel.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró mirándole a la cara. Tenía un oscuro asomo de barba, y en el gesto de su turgente labio inferior había algo descaradamente sexual. Fue a abrir la boca para quejarse y preguntarle quién demonios se creía que era, cuando se dio cuenta de que él apenas había abierto los ojos, y que los tenía clavados con gesto somnoliento en su propio pulgar, que se movía en lentas caricias contra la pálida piel de su muslo. Era evidente que no estaba despierto del todo.

En cuanto lo estuvo, Bulma lo advirtió. El pulgar se quedó quieto, y el brazo bajo su mejilla se tensó. Bulma vio que Vegeta bajaba el mentón para mirarla y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos fingiendo estar dormida. Fue un impulso, y bastante infantil, además, pero una vez que tomó la decisión, no se echó atrás. Y si fingiendo estar dormida se libraba de un momento violento, mejor que mejor.

Él la apartó de su brazo y al cabo de un momento se levantó y sacó su bolsa de lona del portaequipajes. Luego desapareció, seguramente al servicio al fondo del autobús.

Bulma abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Tiesa y adormilada, se estiró para soltar un poco los músculos más tensos. Se irguió todo lo posible, se puso las manos en las lumbares, echó hacia atrás los hombros y arqueó la espalda para estirar la columna, alzando el mentón y torciéndolo a la izquierda. Cuando volvió la cabeza a la derecha, se encontró mirando directamente al hombre que se sentaba al otro lado del pasillo. Él, a su vez, le miraba las tetas con los ojos vidriosos.

Su primer impulso fue hundir los hombros para disimular en lo posible la generosidad de su pecho. Pero algo la detuvo: ¿Irritación? ¿Desafío? En un instante había modificado su provocativa postura, pero no había esperanzas de disimulo con el ajustadísimo top de su hermana. De modo que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Siguió mirando al hombre fríamente hasta que él arrancó la vista de su pecho. Cuando advirtió que ella le miraba muy seria con una ceja alzada, se puso como un tomate y apartó precipitadamente la mirada.

Bulma sintió una pequeña oleada de poder.

Se volvió a mirar por la ventana, aunque no se fijó en el paisaje. Había desaparecido el aturdimiento de la noche anterior provocado por el pánico. Ahora tenía decisiones que tomar. Una opción era permitir que la arrastraran por todo el país como una niña obediente. Se encerraría dentro de las murallas de los buenos modales que tanto le había costado obtener. Jugaría según las reglas de Ouji, y solucionaría aquel asunto en cuanto llegara a Miami. Eso era lo que probablemente habría hecho el día anterior.

Pero hoy no le gustaba esa opción.

Ouji había vuelto su mundo del revés, y todo por un puñado de dólares, y Bulma no veía ninguna razón por la que debería facilitarle el trabajo. Era evidente que Ouji tenía mucha prisa por llegar a Miami y recoger su dinero, aunque por muchas vueltas que le daba Bulma no entendía por qué demonios iban en autobús. De todas formas, el medio de transporte ya era un hecho, y tenía que mantenerse concentrada en lo importante. Y lo importante era que si Ouji tenía tanta prisa, ella debía hacer todo lo posible por demorar el viaje. Bulma solo conocía una manera de lograrlo.

La idea de comportarse como lo haría Marron en su situación le daba repelús. Se había pasado toda su vida de adulta labrándose una existencia respetable que estaba a años luz del entorno exhibicionista en el que se movía su hermana gemela.

Sin embargo ser una mujer formal y agradable no siempre suponía una ventaja. Bastaba con ver adonde la había llevado. Vegeta era tan arrogante, tan engreído que no tenía duda alguna sobre la identidad de su prisionera. Pues bien, en ese caso, no era cuestión de decepcionarle, ¿no? Vegeta insistía en que ella era Marron. Muy bien, pues sería Marron.

Por las malas.

Vegeta volvía por el pasillo. «No puedes tocar la mercancía —se advertía por centésima vez desde que había dejado dormida a la peliazul para ir al servicio—. ¿Lo entiendes, Ouji? Tienes un trabajo que hacer, y no vas a joderla.» Resopló. Un gesto muy adecuado teniendo en cuenta el anhelo al rojo vivo que le había provocado el contacto con la piel de ella y la tentación de seguir ese anhelo hasta el final.

Pero no lo había seguido, y no pensaba permitir que sus urgencias se convirtieran en un problema. Qué demonios, lo que había pasado era que estaba medio dormido, nada más. La suya fue una reacción natural al despertarse con la mano sobre la pierna larga, firme e increíblemente suave de una mujer. Habría sentido lo mismo de tratarse de cualquier otra. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo, y estaba dispuesto a poner remedio a esa situación en cuanto terminara el trabajo. Mientras tanto, tenía que dar las gracias porque la peliazul no se hubiera despertado. Había que mantenerla serena y no llamar la atención. Ese era el objetivo.

Su prisionera salía en ese momento al pasillo para coger su maleta del portaequipajes, mostrando su cuerpo espectacular desde los dedos de las manos hasta las puntas de los pies, sobre las que se balanceaba para llegar hasta su bolsa. Tres hombres tropezaron entre ellos queriendo ser el primero en acercarse a echarle una mano.

Ella ni siquiera les miró, lo cual sorprendió a Vegeta. Pero no evitó que una oleada de rabia lo sacudiese. Con unas pocas zancadas llegó al remolino de pasajeros que bloqueaba el pasillo. Apartó a dos hombres a codazos y alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza del tercero para coger la bolsa de Bulma.

—Ya la tengo —gruñó ante la insistencia del hombre, y su tono fue tan claro que el individuo por fin recobró la sensatez y se apartó. El ángulo para bajar el equipaje resultaba incómodo, y Vegeta notó un tirón en la espalda.

—¿Qué demonios llevas ahí? —preguntó, dejando la maleta en el asiento. 

Habría apostado su refugio de pesca a que no eran libros.

—Algo más interesante que las patéticas pertenencias que llevas en la bolsa, eso seguro. —Bulma abrió la maleta.

A Vegeta se le cayó el alma a los pies. Solo logró echar un vistazo, pero todos los contenidos parecían relucir, brillar o ser del tamaño de su cartera. Era eso último lo que de verdad le preocupaba, puesto que significaba que la tela tendría que expandirse seriamente para cubrir aquellas tentadoras curvas, y por lo tanto se le pegaría a la piel como si fuera pintura en spray. La peliazul se inclinó para rebuscar en la maleta y Vegeta gruñó desesperado al advertir que el tío al otro lado del pasillo y el que tenía detrás estiraban el cuello para obtener una mejor visión de la dulce y abultada forma de corazón de su trasero. Él a su vez se movió para taparles la vista.

—Ah —murmuró ella satisfecha, sacando un bolso de la maleta.

Abrió la cremallera y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que aquella era probablemente la causa del sobrepeso. Porque lo que sí era seguro es que la mujer no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa que pesara más de ochenta gramos. Con lo cual, el peso solo podía provenir de varios pares de zapatos de gigantescos tacones o de la bolsa de aseo y maquillaje. La peliazul sacó una toalla, uno de esos misteriosos botes de loción sin los que una mujer no sale de casa, un cepillo y pasta de dientes. Intentó repartirse el botín entre las manos y luego se rindió y volvió a meterlo todo en el neceser. Se enderezó y volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

—El servicio está al fondo, ¿no?

Vegeta gruñó. Mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo, comprobó ceñudo la cantidad de tipos que se la quedaban mirando con ojos golosos y volvían la cabeza para seguirla con la vista. Cojonudo. Ya podía olvidarse de pasar desapercibido.

Al menos solo había utilizado una fracción de los cinco kilos de cosméticos que llevaba en el neceser, advirtió aliviado al verla volver. Se había puesto carmín y maquillaje, nada más. Y no llevaba el peinado ahuecado del día anterior en el aeropuerto, gracias a Dios. Pero Vegeta sabía que se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo. La mujer se había recogido el pelo en un casto moño. Debería parecer recatado, joder. Sin embargo, se le había torcido hacia un lado y unos relucientes mechones caían por la curva de su nuca y de su cuello largo y blanco, dándole el aspecto de alguien que acaba de levantarse de la cama después de un revolcón.

Su última y terca esperanza de pasar desapercibido murió en silencio. Por lo menos estaba siendo bastante dócil. Vegeta estaba dispuesto a ver cualquier aspecto positivo de aquel asunto y dar las gracias. Se apartó para dejarla pasar a su asiento.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar a Florida? —preguntó.

—Tres días y medio.

Le pareció ver un destello de pánico en la profundidad de sus ojos, pero si así era, la mujer lo dominó con firmeza y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Tengo hambre —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Pararemos para desayunar dentro de unos diez minutos. ¿Puedes aguantar o necesitas un tentempié?

—Me espero. —Y estaba más que dispuesta a esperar, porque así aplazaba durante unos minutos lo que tenía planeado hacer. Tenía el estómago encogido, pero no de hambre sino de nervios, y a pesar de respirar hondo para intentar calmarlos, solo lo logró en parte.

El autobús entró en Boise diez minutos más tarde y se metió en el aparcamiento de una cafetería.

—Parada para desayunar —anunció el conductor, abriendo la puerta—. Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos. No se retrasen, porque no espero a nadie.

En el pasillo, una mujer bajita con el pelo blanco se esforzaba por meter en el portaequipajes un paquete de forma extraña. La gente pasaba de largo dándole empujones y murmurando de impaciencia. Vegeta, para enorme sorpresa de Bulma, se detuvo a su lado.

—Espere, que le echo una mano. —Y sin dificultades colocó el paquete y le dio un golpecito de satisfacción. Cuando la mujer le dio las gracias, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente quitándole importancia al gesto y la dejó pasar delante.

Bulma se lo quedó mirando mientras entraban en el café y se sentaban a una mesita junto a la barra. Tenía pinta de malo, con la barba negra de dos días, el gesto agrio de la boca y aquellos fieros ojos azabaches , y Dios sabía que su experiencia con él no había hecho sino confirmar esa impresión. ¿Quién iba a sospechar pues que tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora? Durante unos treinta segundos le había hecho parecer tímido y dulce.

Bulma meneó la cabeza y tomó la carta que le ofrecía la camarera. Debía de estar más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba para haber pensado una tontería así.

Bulma echó un vistazo al menú buscando el plato más caro. Su recompensa fue la expresión de angustia de Vegeta cuando lo pidió. «Acostúmbrate, Ouji —le aconsejó en silencio—. Te voy a dar donde más te duele: en esas prisas que tienes y en tu poderosa cartera.»

Solo con pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se le agitaba la respiración, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar hondo y más despacio hasta que el corazón se le calmó un tiempo lo era todo, y por mucho que deseara acabar con aquello de una vez, no iba a estropearlo todo por apresurarse. No podía correr el riesgo de que Vegeta tuviera tiempo suficiente para solucionar el problema antes de que el autobús se pusiese en marcha.

Bulma miró la cafetería, que estaba atestada de gente.

Estaba llena hasta los topes con pasajeros de varios autobuses. Las camareras correteaban de un lado a otro, tomando notas y ofreciendo café. La que se encargaba de su mesa se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para servir a Vegeta otra taza y dejarles los cubiertos envueltos en servilletas de papel. Bulma se colocó la suya sobre el regazo.

Al cabo de quince minutos volvió la camarera con la comida. —Tened cuidado, que los platos están muy calientes. Buen provecho.

Bulma comió poco. Empujaba la comida de un lado a otro en el plato sin dejar de mirar al conductor del autobús, que estaba sentado dos mesas más allá.

—Maldita sea, come de una vez y deja de jugar con la comida —le espetó Vegeta en un tono irritado. Ella se sobresaltó.

—No tengo tanta hambre como pensaba —logró responder con increíble indiferencia.

—Pues trae para acá. Puede que tú te criaras entre lujos, peliazul, pero en mi casa la comida no se tiraba.

Bulma se lo quedó mirando.

—Nadie con dos dedos de frente calificaría de lujoso el barrio en el que me crié. —Pero al oírse, lanzó un delicado resoplido—. Claro, se me olvidaba que hablábamos de ti.

—Sí, soy de clase muy baja, de acuerdo. —Decidió tomarlo como un insulto y le cogió el plato—. Joder, si tú estabas segura de que ibas a comer todos los días de la semana, yo a eso ya lo llamaría lujo. —Se echó en su plato casi todo el desayuno de Bulma y le pasó los restos—. Toma, cómete eso.

—Ya te he dicho que no…

—Y yo te digo que comas. Anoche no cenaste y te aseguro que no pienso permitir que te me pongas enferma.

—No, no, claro, no vayamos a molestar al valiente cazarrecompensas — saltó ella, pinchando unas cuantas patatas. La rabia le calmó los nervios del estómago y al final se comió todo lo que quedaba en el plato. Luego miró el de él—. Devuélveme un trozo de filete.

Vegeta cortó la carne y le pasó la mitad. Pronto terminaron de comer, les habían servido otro café y el reloj personal de Bulma marcaba la hora cero.

Era el momento de actuar, de manera que se puso en pie.

—Tengo que ir al servicio.

—Un momento. —Vegeta tendió la mano para cogerle el bolso—. Dame la barra de labios.

—¿Cómo?

—No te hagas la tonta, peliazul. Dame la barra de labios.

Bulma suspiró, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Sacó una barra de carmín y se la tendió.

—Todas, peliazul.

Bulma encontró tres más y también se las dio.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Estaré satisfecho cuando reciba mis honorarios en Miami.

La acompañó al servicio, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que no hubiera otra salida. No la había. Era del tamaño de un armario, sin ventanas, con un retrete, un lavabo y un armario con suministros.

Bulma le cerró la puerta en las narices, echó el pestillo y se apoyó sobre la fría porcelana del lavabo. Con la cabeza gacha respiró hondo unas cuantas veces. Por fin se irguió para encontrarse con su mirada en el estropeado espejo. «Venga, que tú puedes», se animó. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Solo tenía que provocar una escenita de nada, armar tanto revuelo que el conductor optaría por desentenderse y largarse de allí. Podía y lo haría si con ello lograba retrasar la queridísima agenda de Vegeta. «No pienses en el ridículo que vas a hacer.»

Respiró hondo de nuevo, enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia la puerta. Justo cuando iba a correr el pestillo, alguien golpeó la madera desde el pasillo. Bulma apartó la mano dando un brinco.

—Abre, peliazul. Es hora de irse.

Bulma se quedó mirando la cerradura y retrocedió. «¡Claro! ¡Eso es!» No tenía que montar ninguna escena en la cafetería. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Podía hacerlo allí mismo.

—¡Peliazul! ¡Abre la puerta!

—No. —Le salió una voz suave y débil, y tuvo que carraspear para intentarlo de nuevo—: No.

Se produjo un instante de silencio.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se oyó por fin la voz de Vegeta, grave y amenazadora.

—He dicho que no. No pienso salir.

Vegeta descargó un fuerte puñetazo contra la puerta.

—¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo o echo la puñetera puerta abajo!

—¡Eh! —protestó una mujer airada—. ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—No es asunto suyo, señora —gruñó Vegeta.

—Soy la dueña del local y desde luego que es asunto mío. Sobre todo cuando un cliente amenaza con destruir mi propiedad. —Oiga, usted no entiende…

—¿Señora? —llamó Bulma desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Por favor, échele de aquí. Me ha dejado embarazada —improvisó—. Y me dijo que iba a cuidar de mí. Yo pensaba que nos íbamos a casar, ¿sabe? Pero quiere llevarme a una clínica, donde espera que yo… —Y dejó que su voz se desvaneciera—. Dice que Veggie ni siquiera es hijo suyo, aunque sabe perfectamente que no he estado con nadie más…

—¡Eso es mentira! —Vegeta no se lo podía creer. Se estaba reuniendo allí una multitud; la dueña del local le miraba como si fuera el gusano más rastrero sobre la faz de la tierra, y el conductor del autobús miraba el reloj —. Jamás le he puesto la mano encima.

Un hombre resopló incrédulo entre el gentío y Vegeta se volvió iracundo hacia él. —¿Qué? —le espetó.

—Que todos la hemos visto, amigo —replicó el desconocido—. Y también hemos visto que no la deja ni un segundo. ¿Nos quiere hacer creer que no le ha puesto la mano encima?

—A mí me importa una mierda lo que tú creas. Es la verdad. Y si no la dejo ni un segundo es porque soy un agente de la ley y ella es mi prisionera.

Otro hombre soltó una exclamación de escepticismo. Vegeta advirtió que era el payaso del pasillo del autobús, el que estaba enamorado del trasero de la peliazul.

—Un trabajo magnífico —comentó en un tono seco—. Tu prisionera y tú os acurrucáis mucho para dormir. Pero me imagino que es parte del trabajo, ¿no? Para que no se escape ni nada de eso. —El hombre miró la puerta cerrada y sonrió con lascivia—. Claro que lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me importaría que fuera mi prisionera.

—Salimos en tres minutos —anunció el chófer.

Vegeta se volvió bruscamente y golpeó de nuevo la puerta. —¡Ya está bien, peliazul! Como no salgas ahora mismo, echo la puerta abajo a patadas.

—Pues ya se puede preparar para pagar los daños —advirtió la propietaria.

—Joder. —Vegeta tenía ganas de liarse a puñetazos, pero logró dominarse —. ¿Tiene usted entonces un destornillador? Podría quitar las bisagras.

—No.

De todas formas, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo en tres minutos. Vegeta apoyó la frente contra la puerta y lanzó una creativa retahila de vulgaridades.

—Nos vamos, amigos —anunció el conductor.

—¿Veggie? —La voz de Bulma atravesó la puerta—. No te enfades conmigo, por favor. Si no quieres que nos casemos, por lo menos déjame volver a casa con mi madre. Es tu hijo, Vegeta. No puedo deshacerme de él.

Vegeta advirtió que el ambiente entre el gentío pasaba de la diversión a algo más oscuro, y supo que la peliazul había ganado la batalla. De manera que se volvió hacia el conductor.

—Déjeme sacar el equipaje del autobús.

—No puedo abrir el compartimento de los equipajes —declaró el hombre—. Es la norma.

—No voy a violar sus normas. Las maletas están dentro del autobús.

—Entonces vale. Ultima llamada. Nos ponemos en marcha. Vegeta agarró al conductor del brazo mientras los pasajeros subían a bordo.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestros billetes?

—Hable con Darcy —indicó el hombre, señalando a la propietaria de la cafetería—. Tiene la concesión de la zona. Ella le dará los billetes para el próximo autobús.

—¿Y cuándo pasa?

—Oiga, ¿le parece que soy un horario con patas? Hable con Darcy. — Impaciente por salir, el conductor se zafó de Vegeta y subió al vehículo—. ¡Vamos! —saltó, al ver que Vegeta no le seguía—. Tiene treinta segundos para coger sus bolsas. Tengo que seguir mi horario.

Vegeta bajó en veinte segundos y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente tras él. Un instante después, el autobús salía del aparcamiento en una nube de humo de gasolina y desaparecía detrás de una curva.

Lo primero que vio al abrir con el hombro la puerta de la cafetería fue a la peliazul. Estaba sentada a la barra, tomando un café o algo humeante mientras Darcy la mimaba. Había tres camareras sentadas con los pies en alto sobre una mesa de una esquina, fumándose un pitillo con un café delante. Vegeta se preguntó qué posibilidades tendría de gorronear un cigarrillo.

Probablemente escasas.

Dejó caer las bolsas y se acercó a la propietaria del bar, intentando no mirar a su traicionera prisionera no fuera a perder del todo los estribos y le retorciera allí mismo su exquisito cuello.

—Me ha dicho el chófer que nos daría usted otros billetes para el autobús.

—Hum. —Darcy le miró con desaprobación, pero dejó de dar palmaditas a Bulma en la espalda y fue al final de la barra, donde estaba el ordenador. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas y marcó las teclas necesarias para reproducir sus billetes. Su aire de eficiencia duró lo que tardó en hacer la transacción. Luego volvió a mirarle como si fuera un gusano recién salido de debajo de una piedra.

—Ya se ha divertido usted con esta joven —le espetó con desdén mientras le daba los billetes—. Ahora le toca ser un hombre y aceptar sus responsabilidades.

Entre los matones de la calle de su antiguo barrio y sus días en el ejército, Vegeta había aguantado el acoso de los mejores, y sabía enfrentarse a cualquier desafío que le lanzaran con estoica frialdad. No permitir que los cabrones sepan que te están afectando, ese era su lema. Pero algo en él se rebeló ante lo injusto de aquel tono de desprecio viniendo de una total desconocida.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —gruñó, inclinándose sobre Darcy—. Usted no me ha visto en toda su vida, pero cree que debería casarme con la chica y criar a su hijo.

—Según ella, el hijo es también suyo, caballero.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—Ya. Mi hijo. El que he engendrado «divirtiéndome» con ella. — Aquello era el colmo. Se había estado aferrando a su profesionalidad con uñas y dientes, ¿y para qué? ¿Para que ahora le acusaran sin haber siquiera probado el pastel?

Muy bien, pues a la mierda con todo. La peliazul había cometido un grave error al elegir ese método de lucha, porque a ese juego bien podían jugar los dos. De manera que se tragó su rabia y logró esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Pues bien, señorita Darcy, ¿qué puedo decir? Cuando alguien tiene razón, tiene razón. —Se metió los billetes en el bolsillo de la camisa, dio media vuelta y se encaminó derecho hacia la peliazul de la barra.

Bulma le miraba con recelo y se volvió hacia él cuando vio que se acercaba. Se sentía exaltada por su victoria, pero también temblorosa. Hizo acopio de valor, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Vegeta debía de estar consumido por la ira, a pesar de que todavía no estaba al tanto del horario de los autobuses. Bulma no sabía si alegrarse por su éxito o temer por su vida. En el rostro de él no se leía más que determinación, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a llegar la sangre al rio.

Lo último que esperaba es que Ouji le echara una pierna encima y se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella, agarrándole la cabeza con las dos manazas, y a continuación le plantara aquella boca de gesto agrio sobre la suya.

Una inexplicable sensación al rojo vivo la atravesó como un láser. Fue como una sacudida. Vagamente consciente de las exclamaciones de las camareras, Bulma le agarró de las muñecas para apartarle las manos, pero era como intentar mover una roca, y de todas formas Vegeta ya estaba apartando la cara. Sin embargo, tardó en separar la boca de la suya. Se quedó pegada hasta el último instante, un insistente calor de succión que tiró de sus labios. Desesperada por negar las emociones que la embargaban, Bulma tiró más fuerte de sus muñecas, pero las manos de él siguieron pegadas a su nuca, sus pulgares firmes en sus mejillas, sus dedos abiertos abarcando toda su cabeza. En el instante en que sus labios abandonaron el beso, Bulma le empujó.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo…?

—Soy un cerdo —murmuró él, inclinando la cabeza para pegar la boca en ese hueco tan vulnerable detrás de la oreja. Con las manos la agarraba con firmeza mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello—. Tienes toda la razón. —Abrió los labios y succionó su cuello contra sus dientes. Luego frotó con el pulgar lo que Bulma temió era la marca roja que había dejado. Vegeta la miró con sus intensos ojos azabaches—. Lo siento, cariño. Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti y del niño. Tú dime lo que quieres que haga.

Bulma se quedó petrificada. ¡El muy canalla! ¡Un granuja sin escrúpulos! Estaba utilizando su propia historia en contra de ella.

Bulma apretó con fuerza las piernas. Y por un instante, para su eterna vergüenza… De pronto Vegeta retrocedió un paso y de un tirón la apartó del taburete. Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la envolvió en sus brazos, la espalda contra su pecho, plantándole en el vientre una manaza y presionándola contra el duro calor de sus muslos. Algo duro se hincaba insistentemente en su zona lumbar. Por Dios, de pronto hacía un calor insoportable.

Bulma miró a Darcy y comprendió que no era la única en sentirlo, porque la dueña del local también parecía estar sufriendo un súbito aumento de la temperatura. Les miraba con la boca abierta mientras se enjugaba el cuello con un pañuelo.

—¿Cuándo pasa el próximo autobús, señorita Darcy? —El rumor de la voz de Vegeta vibró entre los omoplatos de Bulma. Darcy tuvo que carraspear dos veces. 

—Eh… a las nueve en punto. Mañana por la mañana.

Bulma notó que a Vegeta se le tensaban todos los músculos.

—¿Mañana? —Su voz era peligrosamente baja—. ¿No hay ningún autobús hasta mañana?

—Que se dirija al este, no.

Su abrazo era cada vez más tenso en torno a Bulma, que lanzó un gemido agitado como protesta. Vegeta aflojó inmediatamente la presa, pero la musculatura que la rodeaba seguía dura como una piedra.

—¿Hay algún motel por aquí? Algo que sea barato.

Las camareras se atropellaron unas a otras en sus ansias por darle la información. Unos instantes más tarde, Vegeta llevaba las dos maletas en una mano y con la otra aferraba con firmeza la muñeca de Bulma.

—Bueno, en fin… Siento mucho no poder invitarlas a todas a la boda, pero si algún día vienen por Florida, búsquennos. Vegeta y Marron Ouj…

—Bulma —le interrumpió ella, mirando a las mujeres con gesto solemne—. Me llamo Bulma. Vegeta tiene dificultades para distinguirme de mi hermana.

Una sonrisa espantosa iluminó el rostro de Ouji.

—Solo en la oscuridad, cariño —replicó mientras tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.

Era evidente que disfrutaba del hecho de haber dicho la última palabra… por no mencionar las expresiones de horrorizada fascinación que su comentario había provocado en las camareras. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto salió al aparcamiento seguido de Bulma. Esta tenía la terrible sensación de que la rabia de Vegeta estallaría de un momento a otro, y si lo que él intentaba era calmarla caminando deprisa, no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. El hecho se hizo evidente cuando Vegeta se detuvo de pronto y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a ella. Las maletas cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

—¿El pequeño Veggie? —La agarró por los hombros y se inclinó amenazador sobre ella—. ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso? —De pronto entornó los ojos con súbita suspicacia y añadió con voz ronca—: ¡Mierda, peliazul! ¡No me digas que de verdad estás embarazada!

Bulma alzó el mentón.

—Por supuesto que no. Intenta no decir más tonterías de las necesarias.

—Pues a mí no me parece ninguna tontería. Más bien me da miedo. La situación ya es bastante mala. Solo nos faltaba que te ande buscando un novio deseoso de hacer de ti una mujer decente. —Entonces soltó una grosera exclamación—. Aunque menudo trabajo le iba a costar. Yo pagaría por verlo.

—Ya. Como que el tacaño número uno del país iba a estar dispuesto a soltar ni un céntimo.

Vegeta la agarró con tanta brusquedad que la hizo ponerse de puntillas.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres insufrible.

—Lo intento. —Fingiendo aburrimiento, Bulma le quitó una mota de la camisa.

—Dime de dónde has sacado la historia esa del crío.

Bulma le miró con desprecio.

—En principio pensaba contar al chófer que eras un tratante de blancas que me llevaba a través del país con propósitos obscenos. Lo del embarazo se me ocurrió cuando estabas aporreando la puerta del servicio con tu habitual savoir faire. Cabía la posibilidad de que lograras desmentir mi primera idea con esos estúpidos papeles que llevas, pero mi segunda historia era mucho más difícil de rebatir, ¿no te parece? —Vegeta la miró furioso y ella se encogió de hombros—. Me pareció lo más oportuno en ese momento.

Él la agarró todavía con más fuerza. Bulma notaba el roce de su pecho sobre sus senos con cada respiración.

—Joder —masculló Vegeta por fin entre dientes—. Eres la mayor mentirosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Bulma volvió a alzarse de hombros.

—¿Me lo dices por algo?

—Eres una niñata. Una niñata cara y sin clase.

Bulma le bostezó en las narices.

—Vaya —murmuró—. No sé cómo voy a poder pegar ojo sabiendo que tienes tan baja opinión de mí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Vegeta se la quedó mirando.

—¡Me estás empezando a poner furioso de verdad! —gruñó desesperado.

Bulma se sintió calentita y cómoda. Cuando un hombre comenzaba a repetirse, era evidente que estaba dominado. Volvió a encogerse de hombros lo mejor que pudo, dado que él seguía agarrándola por los antebrazos.

—¿Y?

—Pues que me des una buena razón para que no te lleve esposada y amordazada el resto del viaje. Y si tienes algo de inteligencia, peliazul, vas a darte prisa en dármela, porque estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

Aquello le arrancó la diversión de cuajo. ¿Qué paciencia? Y, cielo santo, ya estaba más que harta de sus arrogantes amenazas. Bulma alzó el mentón y se quedó allí, los rostros frente a frente, las narices casi rozándose en el polvoriento aparcamiento, mientras el calor de la mañana empezaba a vibrar en el asfalto en visibles olas. Durante unos cinco segundos combatió la imprudente tentación de desafiarle abiertamente. Había ganado ese asalto y él no podía aceptarlo, y por eso pretendía establecer su autoridad. Mirándole a los ojos, su reacción instintiva era decirle: «Pues adelante, abusón. Saca las esposas y la mordaza, si tan decidido estás».

Por suerte el impulso pasó. Bulma no había perdido del todo el raciocinio, de manera que consideró la pregunta. Y por fin contestó pensativa:

—Supongo que porque llamaríamos demasiado la atención, y tendrías que responder a demasiadas preguntas.

Él tensó las manos, levantándola de nuevo del suelo sobre las puntas de los pies. Hasta que de pronto la soltó y retrocedió con el rostro del todo inexpresivo. La agarró del brazo, recogió el equipaje y echó a andar de nuevo.

—Bien —murmuró—. Como si no llamaras tú ya la atención por tu cuenta.

¡Ja! Había logrado que el matón se echara atrás.

La idea la hizo frenarse en seco y se ganó un tirón en el brazo que la obligó a echar a trotar de nuevo tras él. ¡Por Dios! Pero ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Había llegado a disfrutar del enfrentamiento con aquel gorila? Dios, Dios, Dios. ¿Y quién le aseguraba que había logrado que se echara atrás? Ouji podía estar sencillamente considerando sus opciones. Aquello no era un comportamiento muy sabio por su parte. Tal vez debería permanecer calladita un rato y dar así tiempo a que él se calmara un poco.

Vegeta iba echando chispas. La llevó al motel más cercano y pidió una habitación. Una vez allí tiró las bolsas en el colchón hundido de la cama más cercana a la puerta, y ella inmediatamente pasó su maleta a la otra cama, la abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en ella. Vegeta estaba decidido a mantener las distancias, a recuperar su profesionalidad. Después de mirarla durante varios minutos, sin embargo, le pudo la curiosidad.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella apenas le miró.

—Voy a darme una ducha y a ponerme ropa limpia.

Vegeta desechó de inmediato y sin contemplaciones la imagen de la espuma deslizándose por las curvas desnudas. Le dio la espalda, se acercó a la ventana y apartó las cortinas. Tuvo que entornar los ojos para protegerse del sol que se reflejaba en los coches del sórdido aparcamiento del motel. Una alarma sonó en su cerebro al oír que ella se alejaba. Dejó caer las cortinas y se volvió a mirarla.

—Quieta ahí, peliazul. —Pero al ver que ella seguía avanzando, exclamó con rabia—: ¡He dicho que esperes un momento, joder!

Ella se detuvo dándole la espalda, pero Vegeta advirtió el movimiento de sus hombros bajo la fuerza del suspiro impaciente que emitió.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Vegeta no sabía que solo tres palabras pudieran contener tanta desesperación. Sin molestarse en contestar, Vegeta abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó para comprobar el tamaño y la posición de la ventana. Luego retrocedió para dejarle paso.  
—Muy bien. Todo tuyo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella con malicia—. Aquí hay una ventana. ¿No te da miedo que me escape por ahí?

Él la miró de arriba abajo. —No con esas caderas, guapa.

Bulma le clavó una mirada repleta de indignación femenina.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis caderas?

«Nada en absoluto.» Pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Vegeta se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Te parecen demasiado anchas?

—Ve a ducharte, Marron.

—¡Me llamo Bulma, hijo de puta!

¿Por qué demonios había dado pie a aquello?, se preguntó Vegeta, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Peliazul, ve a ducharte de una puñetera vez.

—Muy bien. —Bulma se dio la vuelta, estrujando sus cosas contra su pecho—. Yo en tu lugar no esperaría que quedara mucha agua caliente, Ouji. —Y cerró la puerta de un portazo mascullando—. ¡Que estoy gorda, mmm!

Vegeta se puso unos téjanos limpios y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza. Miraba ceñudo al techo y escuchaba el ruido de la ducha.

Besarla en la cafetería había sido un error garrafal. Qué demonios, apenas media hora antes se había sermoneado para mantener las manos apartadas de la mercancía. Y era un consejo bueno y sensato. Pero ¿había tenido él la suficiente voluntad para llevarlo a cabo? Pues no. Había visto la oportunidad de vencerla en su propio juego y hasta se consideró muy listo por ello. Pero ahora sabía la verdad: era una de las mayores estupideces que había hecho en los últimos tiempos.

Y Kamisama sabía que tenía en su haber unas cuantas estupideces.

Ahora conocía el sabor de ella: denso, suave, como el mejor whisky, ese que se desliza por la garganta lento y fluido y va dejando por donde pasa una explosión de calor. Era algo que hubiera sido mucho mejor no saber, pero ahora tendría que convivir con ello. Tenía un trabajo que realizar.

Ya le había fallado a Kakarotto una vez, y desde luego no volvería a ocurrir.

Y a pesar de que su amigo había insistido en que ya se presentaría otra oportunidad en el caso de que se les escapara de las manos el refugio de Carolina del Norte, Vegeta sabía que de suceder aquello la culpa sería suya. No estaba dispuesto a que sus hormonas le apartaran de su objetivo, por mucho que se revolucionaran.

Desde luego ayudaría mucho que ella tuviera algo de ropa holgada, pensó con desesperación al verla salir del baño diez minutos después. Porque lo cierto es que si la ropa no marcara tan claramente su figura, tal vez él no se distraería tanto.

La peliazul se había puesto unos téjanos cortados, que dejaban al descubierto toda una extensión de piel firme y blanca. Tenía el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás, y las puntas goteaban sobre su ajustado top de color verde bosque. ¿Llevaba sujetador debajo de aquello? Joder, Vegeta no veía que hubiera sitio ahí debajo para un sujetador.

—Pues estabas equivocado, como siempre —le informó ella en un tono gélido, alzando la vista un instante del neceser en el que estaba rebuscando —. Eran mis hombros los que no cabían por la ventana. Las caderas pasaron sin problema ninguno. —Y le dio una palmadita satisfecha a una de sus voluptuosas curvas.

La carcajada de Vegeta se convirtió en una tos. Maldición. Debería haber sabido que intentaría escapar por la ventana. Aquella mujer había demostrado ser una persona decidida desde el primer instante en que le puso la vista encima. Vegeta solo había hecho aquel comentario porque estaba irritado. Había sido una débil e inútil venganza de mal perdedor. Y debería haber sabido que ella se lo tomaría como un desafío personal. Menos mal que se le daba mucho mejor que a ella calcular el espacio, porque si no la mujer estaría a estas alturas a varios kilómetros de allí.

Se la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se sentaba sobre la ajada colcha de chenilla que cubría la otra cama y empezaba a sacar del neceser frascos y frascos de esmalte de uñas. Los iba disponiendo en fila sobre la mesilla barata de contrachapado, moviéndolos y cambiándolos de sitio como si fueran sol-daditos de plomo, hasta que los tuvo todos ordenados según algún criterio estético que solo ella comprendía. A continuación alzó el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y procedió a meterse bolitas de algodón entre los dedos del pie. Estudió su colección de esmaltes con atención y luego le miró.

—¿Qué te parece, Ouji? ¿Utilizo el Malva Satén —comentó, alzando un frasco y agitándolo en su dirección—, o el Rojo Renegado?

Muy bien, le seguiría la corriente.

—El Rojo Renegado. —Le pareció apropiado.

—Pues Malva Satén.

«Deberías haberlo sabido, idiota», se recriminó. Con un gruñido sacó la pistola de la funda. Bulma alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—¡Vaya! Yo creo que el Malva me va mejor con mi tono de piel, pero si no te parece bien, Vegeta, no tienes más que decirlo.  
—Muy graciosa, peliazul. No sabes lo que me estoy riendo.

Vegeta rebuscó en su bolsa hasta encontrar el kit de limpieza de la pistola, y se concentró en mantener la atención apartada de ella mientras desmontaba el revólver e iba colocando las piezas sobre un trozo de periódico. De todas formas era plenamente consciente de cada chirrido que hacían los viejos muelles cada vez que ella se movía en la otra cama. Cuando la mujer susurró una maldición, Vegeta se dio por vencido y la miró.

Y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Estaba sentada con el talón pegado al trasero, su largo muslo blanco aguantando el peso de su torso mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para limpiar con cuidado un poco de esmalte de una cutícula. A Vegeta se le secó la boca ante aquella provocadora imagen.

La pernera deshilachada del pantalón frotaba sus firmes muslos, y su pecho quedaba comprimido por la pierna a la que se abrazaba. La piel cremosa se hinchaba por encima del top, y una gota de agua cayó de la punta del pelo y rodó por su clavícula, a lo largo de la hinchada curva del pecho para por fin perderse por su escote. Un polvo fino de piel de gallina se alzó a su estela, y el pezón que no estaba oculto tras su pierna alzada se endureció, clavándose en la ajustada tela que lo cubría. Sin perder el pulso con el que se pintaba las uñas, la peliazul se estremeció.

El súbito brinco con que Vegeta se levantó de la cama hizo que Bulma diera un respingo y dejara sobre un dedo una quebrada pincelada.

—¡Eh! —Alzó la cabeza ceñuda para echarle una bronca, pero se quedó con la boca abierta.

La cerró de golpe, pero tuvo que tragar saliva al ver que él la miraba fijamente mientras se quitaba la camisa en tres impacientes movimientos. ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba…? «¡Ay… Dios… mío!»

Con el corazón palpitante, Bulma se quedó mirando su torso desnudo como hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar la vista. Era… impresionante. Grande. De fuertes músculos pero muy bien proporcionados. Su piel era mucho más oscura que la de ella, de un marrón tostado, y el mismo pelo negro que se veía en sus antebrazos le cubría el pecho en forma de abanico, desde la clavícula hasta los pectorales. Luego se reducía a una línea que partía en dos el musculoso diafragma y el abdomen antes de desaparecer en la cintura de sus tejanos de tiro bajo.

Bulma iba abriendo más los ojos a medida que él se acercaba a ella con paso decidido. Había un brillo fiero e inquietante en sus ojos ambarinos. Cuando por fin tendió los brazos bruscamente hacia ella, Bulma se encogió. Pero fue la camisa blanca la que salió disparada y flotó sobre su cabeza por un segundo como una vela hasta posarse suavemente sobre sus hombros. Él la cerró en torno a ella con un decidido tirón.

—Pensé que tenías frío —masculló, apartando sus fuertes manos de la tela.

Luego se volvió para sacar de su bolsa una camiseta, y Bulma vio el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda mientras se la ponía.

—Pues… sí, tenía un poco de frío. Debes de ser telépata. —Se avergonzó al oír la ronquera de su voz y tuvo que carraspear—. Gracias. — Tras guardar con cuidado el pincel de nuevo en el frasco de esmalte, metió los brazos en las mangas de la camisa y muy despacio fue enrollándolas.

El paño de la camisa retenía el calor del cuerpo de Vegeta y todavía conservaba su olor. Sintiéndose decentemente vestida por primera vez desde que tuvo que abandonar su blusa en el servicio de la estación de autobuses, Bulma se sacó el pelo mojado de debajo de la camisa y a hurtadillas olió la manga que cubría su brazo derecho mientras Vegeta volvía a instalarse en la otra cama. La camisa olía a jabón de lavandería y a hombre. Su dueño, advirtió ella, ni siquiera miró un instante en su dirección. Cogió un componente de la pistola de acero azulado y siguió limpiándolo. Bulma agarró un algodón y el quitaesmalte para limpiarse el dedo manchado.

Por Dios. Aquel hombre era incomprensible. En un momento la amenazaba con amordazarla y esposarla, y a continuación le daba su propia camisa porque pensaba que tenía frío.

Tal vez sufriera de personalidad múltiple, pero entonces, ¿de qué sufría ella?

No se había comportado como ella misma desde que él había irrumpido en su vida. La insurrección era la especialidad de Marron, algo que Bulma solía evitar puesto que no le reportaba más que problemas. Y sin embargo ahora se comportaba con la misma irresponsabilidad temeraria de aquella noche en la que su hermana y ella habían terminado con tatuajes idénticos en el trasero. Y si eso no era un perfecto ejemplo de falta de sensatez, no sabía qué otra cosa podía ser.

Aunque no contara con ese recordatorio permanente, Bulma no olvidaría jamás esa noche, aunque solo fuera por aquella insólita y perfecta solidaridad que por unos instantes había compartido con su hermana. Después de rebelarse contra los sempiternos sermones de su madre y abusar de un vino barato que Marron había sisado justo delante de las narices de su padre, fue Bulma la que tuvo la idea de aquel tatuaje de «bésame el culo», del que luego tanto se arrepentiría. Como un tácito rechazo a las constantes advertencias de su madre, los pequeños labios fruncidos parecieron en aquel momento tan graciosos como apropiados.

Lo cual venía a demostrar lo que pasaba cuando daba rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y una marca muy dolorida y permanente en el trasero, ya no se reía tanto. Se recordó sombría que como no tuviera cuidado ahora iba a terminar metiéndose en algún embrollo igualmente desagradable.

Y aun así…

En el fondo, le gustaba aquel tatuaje. Y estaba harta de ser tan correcta en todo momento, sobre todo si esa iba a ser su recompensa. Además, aunque siempre le había irritado la apática negativa de Marron a aceptar responsabilidad alguna, también había albergado una secreta admiración por su falta de inhibiciones. Ella se sentía muy a menudo inhibida. Debía de ser liberador sacarlo todo a la luz; y al que no le gustara, que le dieran morcilla. Solo había experimentado esa sensación cuando improvisaba para sacar a su hermana de apuros. Pero aquello suponía interpretar un papel, solo estaba fingiendo. No era lo mismo que sentirse cómoda mostrando su auténtica personalidad.

No, no era lo mismo.

Bueno, tal vez nunca conocería con exactitud esa sensación de liberación, pero por lo menos algo pensaba sacar de ese desastre. Se había jurado obstaculizar el viaje a Miami como fuera, y todavía estaba decidida a hacerlo. Pero aquellas tenían que haber sido sus vacaciones, y en la ducha había decidido que sacaría de la situación la máxima diversión posible. De ahí el nuevo esmalte de color rosado en las uñas de los pies.

Esos acicalamientos pertenecían más bien al terreno de Marron, pero qué demonios, ahora disponía de tiempo de sobra, además de todos los ingredientes para un maquillaje completo a su disposición. Era divertido y además inocuo, de manera que ¿por qué no darse el gusto? Bulma se miró los pies recién pintados, ladeándolos primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Las uñas le habían quedado preciosas, aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera ella.

En cuanto a discutir con Vegeta… Bueno, había que mantenerlo al límite. Bulma lo miró, se fijó en los movimientos de los músculos de sus manos morenas mientras volvía a montar la pistola. Era demasiado arrogante. No es que ella disfrutara peleando con él, por Dios… No, no. Sencillamente no le parecía buena idea dejar que se confiara demasiado. Bulma había hecho lo que debía para impedir que ese tipo la pisoteara.

De verdad.

Mientras le miraba las manos, grandes y morenas, arañadas por sus propias uñas y tan masculinas con los tendones duros y las venas marcadas, notó un inexplicable pellizco en el estómago, una tensión que fue bajando entre sus piernas. Bulma se apresuró a apartar la vista. Tenía que elegir con cuidado su momento, eso era todo; intentó calmarse. Hasta entonces, no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco con el maquillaje de Marron. Le serviría para matar el tiempo mientras permanecía alerta y vigilante hasta que se presentara el momento oportuno: cuando él por fin bajara un poco la guardia y ella pudiera tomar las riendas.

_

—Marron no se ha presentado hoy al ensayo, jefe.

Freezer puso un dedo con la uña muy cuidada sobre la factura de bebidas alcohólicas para no perder la cuenta, y alzó la vista hacia el hombre que le había hablado. Zarbon estaba en el umbral, resplandeciente con su traje de verano hecho a medida, una camisa desabrochada hasta medio pecho y una multitud de cadenas de oro, de diversos grosores, de las que derivaba su apodo. Frezzer tendió la mano libre hacia el puro que humeaba en el cenicero y se lo llevó a la boca para aspirar una satisfactoria calada.

—Como no aparezca para la función de esta noche, ya serán tres noches seguidas. Deberíamos empezar a correr la voz de que necesitamos dos chicas en lugar de una, porque es evidente que Marron se ha largado de la ciudad. Angel me contó lo de su detención.

—Sí —convino el Cadenas—. Yo también me enteré. Y no la he visto desde el miércoles en que me la encontré en el pasillo, en la puerta del vestuario de las chicas.

Hector bajó despacio el puro.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No te lo había dicho, jefe? Creía que sí.

—Pues no —masculló Frezeer con los dientes apretados—. No me lo habías dicho.

—Ah, pues habría jurado que sí. En fin, que me acuerdo por nuestra pequeña reunión el miércoles por la noche. Joder, si no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando casi choco con ella en el pasillo. Todavía no sé ni cómo no nos estrellamos, porque la chica salió disparada del camerino, como alma que lleva el diablo. Desde luego iba con prisas.

_

Aquel motel no disponía de teléfonos en las habitaciones, así que Vegeta tuvo que ir a la cabina que había fuera de la oficina para llamar a su casa. Intentaba olvidar la expresión de Bulma cuando la esposó a la cama. Por fin cogieron el teléfono en el otro extremo.

—Diga —se oyó la inconfundible voz rasposa de Kakarotto.

—Soy yo.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde andas, tío?

—En Idaho. Tengo a una gogó esposada a la cama de un motel que…

—¡Vaya, Vegeta! Supongo que por fin puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti. No sabía que te iba eso del sado, pero si te gusta, a mí me parece bien. ¿Es rubia? Seguro que es rubia.

—No, es peliazul. Pero escucha…

—¿De verdad? ¡Mejor todavía! Me encantan las peliazules. ¿Es de esas que tienen todo el cuerpo lleno de pecas?

—No, tiene la piel tan blanca que en algunas partes se le transparentan las venas.

«¡Mierda!» Vegeta miró ceñudo el cartel de neón en el que parpadeaba el nombre del motel. La conversación no iba en absoluto por los derroteros que él pretendía. Se suponía que tenía que olvidarse del cuerpo de la peliazul, no entretener a Kakarotto con sus detalles. Se preguntó si habría máquina de tabaco en el motel. Desde luego un cigarrillo le vendría de miedo para calmar los nervios.

—Es mercancía, Kakarotto —insistió—. Mercancía que tengo que llevar hasta Miami. Su fianza va a ser nuestro billete para el refugio.

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

—Joder, hombre. ¡A ver cuándo vives un poco!

—¡Oye! Que yo ya estoy viviendo.

—No. Lo único que haces es trabajar. Trabajas como un perro, te dedicas a cuidarme y no haces otra cosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una chica? Yo tengo una vida social mejor que la tuya. Y desde luego mi vida sexual es más animada.

—Sí, ya. Mira, en cuanto consiga ese refugio, me buscaré a una buena mujer que sepa hacer galletas y que le gusten los niños. Cosas más raras se han visto.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

—Un momento. A ver si lo he entendido bien. —Un tono incrédulo teñía la voz ronca de Kakarotto—. Tienes a una corista peliazul que probablemente posee unas tetas como torpedos y unas piernas hasta el suelo, esposada a tu cama. Pero piensas que si tienes mucha suerte, en algún momento conocerás a una mujercita de su casa. Es eso, ¿no? Ya, desde luego sería mucho mejor. — Kakarotto emitió un ruido como una locomotora a punto de explotar—. Pero ¿tú estás loco, tío? ¡Ve a por la bailarina, joder! —Un momento después añadió quedamente—: ¿O es de las violentas? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo espantoso de verdad?

—Qué va. Solo robó un coche.

—Pues entonces no veo el problema. Joder, yo lo primero que haría es dejarle claro que todavía trempo como el que más, y que puede olvidarse de la silla de ruedas como no sea para subir a bordo. Sí, pensándolo bien, ve a por tu amita de casa. Tráeme la peliazul para mí.

Vegeta emitió un ruido involuntario de protesta que, para su eterno disgusto, Kakarotto captó de inmediato.

—Ah, ¿así que esas tenemos? Me gustaría conocer a esa chica. A por ella, Vegeta. Por una vez en tu vida, lánzate. No digo que tengas que casarte con ella. Pero, francamente, tu idea de la mujer perfecta es bastante peculiar. Las galletas caseras están sobrevaloradas, tío, hazme caso. Panaderías hay en cualquier parte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Raditz colgó con suavidad el teléfono y fue a buscar a Marron. La encontró en el dormitorio de Bulma, depilándose las ingles, y no pudo evitar un respingo al ver la cera separarse de un tirón de aquella zona vulnerable.

—No vas a creerte lo que acaban de decirme.

—¿El qué? —Y Marron arrancó otra tira de cera del otro muslo.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Raditz. Se le saltaban las lágrimas solo de mirarla, y sin darse cuenta apretaba las piernas y se encogía un poco—. ¡Joder, Marron! Pero ¿no te duele?

—No, no mucho. Es como depilarte las cejas. Duele al principio, pero luego te acostumbras. —Tiró la cera usada a la papelera y cogió una loción para hidratar la zona recién depilada. Luego alzó la vista hacia él—. ¿Qué no me voy a creer?

—¿Eh? —Raditz apartó la vista de sus muslos blancos y del dulce y sedoso delta entre ellos. Cuando por fin la miró a los ojos, vio en su rostro una expresión de «ni se te ocurra siquiera». Joder, sí que era rencorosa—. Ah, ha llamado Scout… el de los ordenadores. No te vas a creer cómo están volviendo a Miami Ouji y tu hermana.

—¿Los ha encontrado? —Marron se levantó de la cama de un brinco—. ¿Dónde están?

—En Idaho.

—¿En Idaho? —Marron enarcó las cejas sobre su fina nariz blanca—. ¿Y qué coño están haciendo en Idaho?

—Están viajando… te va a encantar… en autobús.

Marron le dio un golpe con la mano en el pecho, empujándole un paso atrás. —¡Joder, Raditz! ¡Deja de decir chorradas! Estoy preocupada por ella.

—Te lo digo en serio, cariño. Van en autobús. En realidad, es el segundo autobús que cogen. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero el primero lo perdieron o les echaron.

—¡Bulma! —Olvidándose por un instante de que había terminado con los hombres en general y con Raditz en particular, Marron le apretó el antebrazo y se echó a reír, con ese gorjeo profundo y denso que hacía que a Raditz le subiese la tensión sanguínea—. ¡Está entorpeciendo sus movimientos! Bul es muy lista y de mente muy rápida. Habría sido una gran estafadora si la jodida no estuviera decidida a tener una vida tan aburrida. — Marron movió la cabeza, lamentando las oportunidades perdidas de su hermana—. Cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre se le ocurrían las ideas más descabelladas para sacarnos de apuros, bueno, más bien para sacarme a mí. —Marron sonrió recordando—. Seguro que está negra, y cuando Bul se enfada… cuidado. —Marron soltó el brazo de Raditz, retrocedió una zancada y se lo quedó mirando—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Pues coger el avión de las tres en Boeing Field, alquilar un coche en Pocatello y buscarlos.

Freezer colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo un momento. Luego sacó un puro del humidificador, le cortó el extremo y lo encendió. Risas ahogadas se filtraban por la pared del despacho mientras la estrella de esa semana se ganaba con pericia al público. Un agente de recuperación de fugitivos llamado Ouji tenía a Marron bajo custodia y la llevaba de vuelta a Miami para asistir a un juicio en el que se la acusaba del robo de un coche. Eso lo entendía, aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero ¿en autobús? ¿Por qué coño el cazarrecompensas la llevaba en autobús?

Era una pregunta de la que tal vez no obtendría respuesta, y Freezer suponía que tampoco importaba, puesto que a la larga aquello sin duda redundaría en su beneficio. Si Ouji hubiera hecho lo previsto, es decir, coger un avión, lo más probable es que ya hubieran llegado, con lo cual Marron ya estaría en la cárcel. Y en el instante en que la encerraran, las posibilidades de llegar hasta ella se reducían considerablemente. Aquello no era una opción aceptable. Marron Briefs era una incógnita que había que despejar. Freezer se había labrado una vida excelente y no estaba dispuesto a que una gogó se la jodiera. Solo Dios sabía lo que aquella zorra cantaría delante del fiscal del distrito si creyera que con eso salvaría el pellejo.

No, no podía plantearse esa posibilidad, y mucho menos preocuparse por ello, porque no iba a suceder. Estaba atravesando el país en autobús, y aquello abría todo un mundo de posibilidades para eliminar de una vez por todas la amenaza que suponía.

Aunque sí le hubiera gustado enviar a alguien que no fuera el Cadenas. Zarbon era lerdo como él solo. Como jefe de seguridad del Tropicana, no importaba demasiado; de hecho hasta tenía ciertas ventajas. Era leal y fácil de manipular. Si le decías lo que había que hacer, el Cadenas obedecía sin hacer preguntas. Como pensador independiente, sin embargo, el hombre era un completo inútil. Daba miedo pensar todo lo que podría salir mal con el Cadenas al mando.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, sin embargo, Freezer sabía que no disponía de demasiadas opciones. Ni tenía contactos en la mafia ni podía acudir a las malditas páginas Amarillas para buscar en la sección de Asesinos. Y Zarbon había cumplido a la perfección con el asunto de Zangya Mayberry. Freezer tendría que confiar en que lo hiciera igual de bien con Marron Briefs.

Pero esta vez el Cadenas estaría lejos, fuera del control de Freezer y dependería únicamente de su cerebro. Era suficiente para aterrorizar a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

—¿Eso vas a llevar? —Vegeta la miraba con fascinado horror mientras Bulma se ponía unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de diez centímetros. Joder, ya había sido un golpe verla salir del baño con aquel microvestido de licra verde jade. Lo que le faltaba para llamar la atención eran aquellos relucientes y provocativos taconazos. Al ver que ella ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, Vegeta se acercó y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. Olía de maravilla.

—¿Por qué no te pones los Keds?

Bulma se acercó a la maleta que tenía sobre la cama, pasando por su lado sin prestarle atención. Después de rebuscar en ella, sacó el enorme neceser. Vegeta no la perdía de vista ni un instante.

—Ah, ya veo. Ahora no me hablas, ¿no?

Ella pasó de largo una vez más para entrar en el baño. Puesto que no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, él la siguió y se apoyó con el hombro contra el marco mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el lavabo. El ajustado vestido se le subía por los muslos hasta bordear la ilegalidad, y Vegeta no tuvo que hacer uso de su imaginación para visualizar el pequeño tatuaje rojo que llevaba en el trasero. Parpadeó para disipar esa aparición mientras ella sacudía un bote de maquillaje y vertía un poco sobre una pequeña esponja.

Vegeta siguió mirando horrorizado mientras las pinturas de guerra iban subiendo de tono. Por último Bulma bajó la cabeza y empezó a hacerse algo en el pelo. Cuando por fin se incorporó, llevaba un peinado enorme con pinta de «me acaban de follar», con mechones cayendo por todas partes. Vegeta no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua.

—Eso es porque te he esposado a la cama, ¿no? —exclamó irguiéndose —. Pues lo siento, pero era necesario. Joder, te solté en cuanto volví.

Bulma volvió a pasar de largo y él, de pura desesperación, dio un buen puñetazo al marco de la puerta, para enseguida sacudir los dedos con una maldición. Chupándose la herida de un nudillo, la miró furioso. Mierda, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? No tenía por qué pedir disculpas. Estaba haciendo su trabajo, y si a la señorita Briefs no le gustaba cómo lo hacía, peor para ella. Era su prisionera, no su invitada.

—Haz la maleta —le espetó, mientras trasteaba para cerrar su propia bolsa.

La llevó hasta la puerta y aguardó impaciente a que ella obedeciera, lo cual hizo con parsimonia. Una hora y media más tarde llegaron al bar de Darcy. Había un estruendo de conversaciones y ruidos de platos, y Bulma parpadeó ante el súbito ruido mientras intentaba zafarse del brazo de Vegeta. Era sorprendente lo deprisa que se acostumbraba una a un entorno silencioso. Todavía no había pronunciado una palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario, y la cafetería donde la había llevado a desayunar era otro universo repleto de ruido. Habían comido sin hablar, mirando sus platos o bien por la ventana. Y ese silencio instigado por ella no parecía ofrecer dificultades a Vegeta.

Pero desde el momento en que se acercaron al Darcy's, donde tenían que coger el autobús, Vegeta se había comportado como el futuro marido por el que el día anterior se había hecho pasar. La estrechaba con un brazo y la mantenía pegada a él, poniéndole de vez en cuando la manaza en la cadera. Ella, discretamente, le hundió el codo en el costado en un intento por lograr un poco de espacio. Él tensó el brazo con gesto de advertencia y ella dejó de intentarlo, pero movió un pie como si nada y le pisó con fuerza con el tacón de aguja. Vegeta inclinó la cabeza para besarle con cariño la oreja, succionó el lóbulo y le dio un suave tirón con los dientes.

—Como no levantes el tacón de mi pie, peliazul, te vas a enterar — gruñó.

Bulma intentó golpearle el mentón alzando bruscamente el hombro. Y comprobó con satisfacción que él apartaba la boca, pero no sin un último aliento cálido y un rápido lengüetazo en su oreja.

—¿Se supone que esto es algo nuevo? —preguntó.

Apartó de mala gana el talón de su empeine, maldiciendo las intensas sensaciones que su cercanía le provocaba. Se suponía que debía dejarla fría. Y a pesar de que la piel se le había erizado a lo largo del costado al notar su aliento insinuándose por las sensibles espirales de su oído, no sentía precisamente frío. Intentó apartarse de nuevo, muy nerviosa, pero él la estrechó con más fuerza hasta que Bulma se vio pegada desde el hombro hasta el muslo contra un muro duro y caliente de músculos y huesos. Vegeta bajó el mentón para mirarla, agarrándole la barbilla con la mano libre y observando con aparente fascinación el contraste entre su pulgar moreno y la piel blanca que acariciaba.

—Cariño, hasta ahora he sido un corderito. No querrás enfadarme.

Bulma logró mantenerse impasible. Lo que deseaba era hacerle daño. Mucho daño. Ansiaba arañar aquel rostro arrogante, morderle, pegarle, gritar y darle patadas hasta que suplicara clemencia. En su interior hervía una rabia impotente que la estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco.

—Te das cuenta de que esto es la guerra, ¿no, Ouji?

El día anterior, durante un par de horas, lo había olvidado. Pero cuando él la esposó a la cama y la dejó allí atada mientras él salía a llamar por teléfono, la verdad la hendió como una estaca hiende el corazón de un vampiro. Vegeta apretó el pulgar contra su labio inferior.

—No querría que fuera de otra forma, Briefs. Ay, perdone: señorita Briefs, quería decir. —Su voz era un ronco murmullo, y a Bulma le dieron ganas de apretar los dientes hasta hacerse sangre en las encí ía que ante los demás parecería que Ouji le estaba susurrando lindezas al oído.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado tanta impotencia como cuando se quedó esposada a la cama la noche anterior. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse indefensa: de una manera u otra, siempre había logrado resolver sus problemas, y sabía que era una mujer capaz y competente. Pero con un sencillo chasquido de unas esposas de cromo, se había quedado del todo vulnerable.

Y no pensaba perdonárselo.

Esa mañana, como gesto de desafío, se había puesto encima toda la parafernalia de Marron para llamar la atención. Los zapatos la estaban matando después de la caminata arriba y abajo por la carretera, y el maquillaje y el pelo ahuecado eran vergonzosos, por decirlo con suavidad, pero lo soportaría porque sabía que así llamaba más la atención —de hecho destacaba como una puta en una boda baptista—, lo cual, a su vez, volvía a Vegeta loco de rabia. Y eso, para ella, era una recompensa.

Así que en lugar de responder a la insolencia de Ouji, Bulma apartó el rostro de la caricia de sus dedos, se cruzó de brazos y se separó de él todo lo que su brazo en torno a ella le permitía. Ignorándole deliberadamente, se fijó en la multitud.

Entonces vio a una mujer que utilizaba el lenguaje de los sordomudos.

En realidad eran dos, pero a los pies de una de ellas descansaba una maleta, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez iba a coger el mismo autobús que ellos. Prestó atención a su conversación y no tardó en darse cuenta de que así era. Con renovadas esperanzas, Bulma pensó cómo aprovechar el hecho de que la mujer conociera el lenguaje de los signos.

Por la muda conversación no podía averiguar cuál de las mujeres era sorda. Esperaba que la que viajaba con ellos pudiera hablar. La comunicación con los sordos era difícil sin la palabra hablada.

—Cinco minutos —anunció de pronto el conductor.

De nuevo Bulma intentó zafarse de Vegeta.

—Tengo que ir al servicio.

Vegeta lanzó un resoplido.

—De eso nada. Te aguantas hasta que subamos al autobús. No pienso permitir que se repita lo de ayer.

—¡Venga ya, Ouji! Ya echaste por tierra mis planes cuando anunciaste públicamente que estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo y dar un apellido al pequeño Veggie, así que sería una tontería repetir el numerito con el mismo público, ¿no crees? ¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota?

Vegeta se limitó a alzar una ceja con gesto escéptico y Bulma apretó los labios. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Ouji la obligara a representar una pataleta infantil. Tendría que idear alguna manera de dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

Pero lo único que se le ocurrió en tan poco tiempo fue exhibir su cuerpo, pero era mujer y tenía que operar con las herramientas de que disponía. En cuanto Vegeta la soltó y se inclinó para coger el equipaje, Bulma se alisó el vestido sobre las caderas, echó hacia atrás los hombros, sacó pecho y miró alrededor hasta que su vista se posó sobre un joven soldado que le miraba los muslos y las caderas con ojos vidriosos. Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora que sabía muy bien que él jamás vería, puesto que a la vez ejecutó un pequeño bamboleo de caderas que impediría que la mirada del joven llegara a alzarse hasta su rostro. Lo importante fue que Vegeta se enderezó a tiempo para verlo, y Bulma tuvo la satisfacción de oírle decir algo realmente obsceno entre dientes.

Vegeta se volvió para ver a quién sonreía, la agarró del brazo y la estrechó contra él. Su boca asumió el conocido gesto hosco y sus cejas se unieron de golpe mientras miraba furibundo al soldado hasta que el joven se dio cuenta. El chico se puso de un color rojo encendido y se dio la vuelta.

Bulma se sentía muchísimo mejor. No hay nada como destruir la autocomplacencia de un hombre para animar a una chica. Y por un breve instante no se había sentido en absoluto tímida. Más bien había experimentado una inusual llamarada de poder femenino.

—Es hora de salir —anunció el chófer. Bulma y Vegeta pasaron junto a las mujeres que conversaban con lenguaje de signos. Bulma las vio abrazarse, y luego una de ellas puso las manos sobre los hombros de la que iba a viajar.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Mary —dijo con la entonación ligeramente átona y de acento extranjero de los sordos.

Mary acarició la mejilla de su amiga con los dedos.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos. Pero no dejaremos que pase tanto tiempo para volver a vernos. Te lo prometo.

Bulma esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa. Perfecto. En la puerta del autobús había una pequeña conmoción. Una anciana intentaba convencer al conductor en un tono frenético de que cuando bajó a desayunar tenía su billete. Se iba formando un atasco a medida que los demás pasajeros aminoraban el paso hasta que el conductor les miraba, blandían sus billetes y subían al autobús, rodeando a la anciana, con diversos grados de paciencia.

Vegeta se detuvo al lado de la mujer, que rebuscaba en su bolso frenética, con los ojos lacrimosos. Ouji la cogió con suavidad del codo para apartarla de la puerta.

—Respire hondo, señora —sugirió cuando ella le miró aterrada—. Muy bien. Su billete estará en alguna parte. ¿Dónde suele usted ponerlo?

—En el monedero, ¡pero ahí no está! —Y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Le importa que mi amiga le eche un vistazo a su bolso? A veces cuatro ojos ven más que dos.

La mujer tendió el bolso con mano trémula. Bulma abrió el compartimento lateral e inspeccionó los contenidos.

—Mire en sus bolsillos, señora —sugirió Vegeta mientras Bulma registraba metódicamente el bolso. La mujer se calmó un poco al tener algo práctico que hacer. Mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de algodón, parloteaba nerviosa.

—Siempre lo pongo en el monedero para no perderlo, pero esta vez ha desaparecido… Ah. Ay, Dios mío. —Se echó a reír aliviada y algo avergonzada mientras se sacaba un billete del bolsillo—. ¡Aquí está! Ay, cielo santo, ahora me acuerdo. Lo iba a poner en el bolso, pero ese joven soldado tan simpático se ofreció a ayudarme a bajar del autobús y yo me metí el billete en el bolsillo para poder agarrarme de su brazo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, joven! Gracias. —Cogió el bolso que Bulma le ofrecía—. Y a usted también, señorita.

Bulma subió al autobús detrás de la anciana.

—No vayas a pensar que porque has hecho algo bueno voy a creerme que eres un tío decente —masculló Bulma entre dientes. «Pero, maldito seas, prefiero que los canallas solo tengan una dimensión.» Y desde luego prefería que no tuvieran aquella dulce debilidad por ancianitas en apuros.

—No se me pasaría por la cabeza —convino él—. De todas formas, estoy pensando que a la próxima anciana que vea igual le doy una patada. —Mucho más coherente con la persona a la que estoy acostumbrada a tratar. —Bulma respiró hondo y enderezó los hombros—. Supongo que hasta Hitler tenía sus momentos.

—Eso sabía yo que si pensabas un poco, encontrarías la manera de cuadrarlo con la opinión que tienes de mí.

El autobús arrancó en cuanto llegaron a sus asientos, y Bulma perdió el equilibrio sobre sus tacones de aguja. Dando manotazos, se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Vegeta, agarrándose al portaequipajes con una mano, le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo para incorporarla de un tirón. Bulma se estrelló contra él. Su postura era precaria: ella doblada hacia atrás por la cintura, aferrándose a Vegeta, que se cernía sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos, con el corazón latiéndoles deprisa, y durante un instante ardiente ninguno se movió.

Luego se incorporaron y se apartaron con brusquedad. Bulma vio que la mujer que conocía el lenguaje de los sordos estaba sentada al fondo del autobús, y no se sentó cuando Vegeta se apartó muy tenso para dejarla pasar.

—Tengo que ir al servicio —dijo, y humillada al ver que estaba sin aliento, carraspeó y añadió mordaz—: puesto que tú tan groseramente me impediste ir en la cafetería.

—Muy bien, hermana. Pero dame el bolso. Ella se lo tiró.

—A ver si te compras uno, Ouji. —Y con estas palabras se alejó por el pasillo, consciente de aquellos ojos azabaches que se clavaban en su espalda.

Avanzaba a cámara lenta por la traicionera altura de sus tacones, pero aquello obró en su favor. Las cabezas se iban volviendo para contemplar sus pasos cortos y el bamboleo de sus caderas, y toda aquella actividad alertó a la única persona cuya atención Bulma quería.

En el instante en que la mujer alzó la vista, Bulma puso el puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y alzó las dos manos con gesto discreto. Luego se señaló con el índice derecho. «Ayúdeme.»

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, pero unió el dorso de los dedos, señalándose el pecho, y giró las manos hasta apuntar a Bulma con las palmas hacia arriba y los meñiques juntos. «¿Cómo?»

«Me llamo Bulma Briefs. Llame a la policía en la siguiente parada. El hombre que va conmigo me está reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad. Ayúdeme, por favor.»

La mujer asintió con el puño. «Sí.»

Con sincera gratitud, Bulma se llevó las puntas de los dedos a la barbilla y luego bajó la mano. «Gracias.»

A continuación entró en el diminuto servicio y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal. Al verse en el espejo, se inclinó sobre él e hizo una mueca. Dios, aquel maquillaje. Era del todo excesivo y no ayudaría en nada a su causa, si la tarde transcurría como ella esperaba. Echó agua en el minúsculo lavabo y con jabón y toallas de papel hizo desaparecer casi todo el maquillaje. Luego se quitó los tacones de Marron con un suspiro de alivio, y con ellos en la mano, salió del servicio. De nuevo en su asiento, le tiró los zapatos a Vegeta en el regazo.

—Quiero mis Keds.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó en un tono vehemente, y de inmediato se levantó para sacar su maleta. Cuando volvió a sentarse, le tendió los zapatos —. Vaya, te has quitado toda la pintura —comentó entornando los ojos—. Y me pregunto por qué. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora, peliazul?

Bulma, sin hacerle caso, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y se inclinó para alisarse el cardado. Se lo recogió de nuevo en un moño, pero esta vez liso y conservador. Vegeta le hundió un dedo en el costado. —¿Qué está tramando ese activo cerebrito, eh?

Ella, le miró con fingida inocencia y volvió a colocarse las horquillas para sujetar el moño. —¿Peliazul? —insistió él. Bulma volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

—Has vuelto a retirarme la palabra, ¿eh? —Vegeta se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento

—. Muy bien. Me da igual.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, y la historia cada vez se pone mas interesante, así que no dejen de leer c:


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

El autobús se detuvo en Pocatello para almorzar, y prosiguió el viaje cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Apenas había llegado a la entrada de la autopista cuando se oyeron las sirenas. Los pasajeros del lado izquierdo del vehículo estiraron el cuello para ver pasar al coche patrulla con las luces azules llameando y la sirena encendida. De pronto el ruido cesó y una voz desde el megáfono del techo del coche ordenó al autobús que se detuviera en el arcén.

La puerta neumática se abrió con un suspiro y un policía subió a bordo. Habló con el conductor, que a su vez descolgó el micrófono sujeto al salpicadero. La voz amplificada pareció atronar en el súbito silencio.

—Señorita Mary Sanders, ¿tendría la amabilidad de acercarse?

El contacto de Bulma salió del fondo del autobús para hablar con el agente. Ambos miraron a los pasajeros un instante y luego se volvieron de nuevo mientras la mujer decía algo en voz baja y apremiante. Él contestó hablando largo y tendido. Luego echaron a andar por el pasillo, Mary delante y el policía detrás, con la mano en la culata de la pistola. Sin apenas mirarlos, Mary pasó de largo los asientos de Vegeta y Bulma, pero el policía se detuvo allí.

—¿Quieren hacer el favor de acompañarme?

A Vegeta se le encogió el estómago. Joder, joder. ¿Qué había hecho ahora la peliazul? ¿Y cómo demonios lo había logrado? Conteniendo el impulso de mirarla, preguntó:

—¿De qué se trata, oficial? —Intentó que su tono fuera neutro. Echándose adelante en el asiento, fue a meterse la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su identificación. Pero todavía no había sacado la cartera cuando se vio de pronto delante del cañón de una pistola.

—¡Las manos donde yo pueda verlas! —El agente retrocedió para ponerse fuera del alcance de Vegeta. Era joven y estaba nervioso—. Y ahora salga despacio del asiento.

Vegeta obedeció.

—Dése la vuelta y ponga las manos sobre el portaequipajes.

El oficial le cacheó, y cuando encontró la pistola se la puso en su propio cinto. Su postura perdió entonces algo de tensión. Vegeta estaba de cara a Bulma. No atendió a los otros pasajeros que miraban con la boca abierta el drama que se estaba desarrollando, porque toda su atención se centraba exclusivamente en ella. Si realmente había un Kamisama, la peliazul tendría que caer muerta allí mismo. Pero estaba vivita y coleando, y le devolvió la intensa mirada con un parpadeo de sus grandes ojos celestes. Sin dejar de taladrarla con una mirada furiosa, aguardaba su reacción mientras el agente de policía le esposaba las manos a la espalda.

Seguía esperando un destello de triunfo, por lo menos.

Pero Bulma mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo hasta el instante en que el policía se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Está usted bien, señora?

Y ahora la expresión de Bulma fue de auténtica indefensión, como la de un bebé perdido en la esquina de una calle ajetreada.  
—Sí —contestó con un hilo de voz—. Me alegro mucho de que esté usted aquí.

Vegeta quería matarla. Respiró hondo, respiró de golpe y se volvió hacia el policía. Era evidente que no era un buen momento para permitir que la ira gobernara sus actos.

—Escuche —comenzó con tono razonable—, está usted cometiendo un error. Déjeme enseñarle mi identificación. Soy…

—Ya me contará lo que tenga que contar en la comisaría, amigo. —El agente agarró a Vegeta del codo para apartarlo de Bulma—.

Señora —dijo con cortesía—, después de usted.

—¿No podríamos al menos coger nuestro equipaje? —preguntó Vegeta, mirando furioso a Bulma, que estaba montando un numerito fingiendo que pasaba con miedo junto a él. Ella se volvió de inmediato hacia el policía y señaló el equipaje con el comportamiento que mostraría hacia su héroe una sobreviviente que casi hubiera renunciado a sus esperanzas de rescate.

Vegeta gruñó cuando la correa de su bolsa cayó de pronto sobre sus manos esposadas. Advirtió con amargura que el policía llevaba solícito la maleta de Bulma. En el coche patrulla Ouji intentó de nuevo explicarse y de nuevo le hicieron callar, de manera que cerró la boca y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Para cuando llegaron a los barracones de la patrulla de autopistas, estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Cuando el agente los llevó a una sala grande atestada de mesas, Vegeta se sentó tal como le indicaron, pero luego pidió hablar con el oficial de turno. Casi esperaba que el joven agente se negara, pero tras una breve vacilación, el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Vegeta se volvió de inmediato hacia Bulma, que le recompensó con una sonrisilla que le subió la tensión sanguínea hasta la zona de alarma roja.

—No sé cómo demonios has montado este número, preciosa, pero antes o después nos dejarán marchar. Y entonces…

—¡Silencio! —ladró un policía en una mesa cercana.

Vegeta volvió a hundirse en su silla. Sus manos esposadas golpearon el respaldo de plástico. Mientras se movía buscando una postura más cómoda, respiró hondo por la nariz, intentando contener sus emociones. Joder. Siempre se había considerado un hombre sereno. Pero en ese momento, estaba más que dispuesto a golpear a esa mujer. En su defensa había que decir que jamás había conocido a nadie como ella. Sería capaz de volver violento a un cuáquero, y parecía saber de manera instintiva cómo pulsar sus resortes en particular.

Cuando el joven agente volvió, venía acompañado de un hombre con el pelo gris acero muy rapado y más tieso que un palo. Era el oficial al mando y tenía un aire de eficiencia y una mirada firme.

—Soy el mayor Baskin —se presentó con brío—. Vamos a ver si aclaramos esta situación.

—¡Ay, mayor! —exclamó de inmediato Bulma, antes de que Vegeta pudiera abrir la boca—. No se imagina lo mucho que me alivia estar aquí. Este hombre —aunque su tono sugería que tal vez la palabra «animal» sería más apropiada— me secuestró en mi casa en Seattle…

—No, señor —la interrumpió Vegeta—. Me la llevé legalmente…

—Y ha estado abusando de mí una y otra vez…

Vegeta se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

—Me quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y me tocó las nalgas, y me forzó mientras le decía a la gente que nos íbamos a casar…

—¡Un momento! Está tergiversando…

—¡Ah! Y además, Dios mío, mayor… —Bulma no le dejó ni hablar —. Lo peor de todo: anoche me esposó a la cama de un motel. Y yo no pude de ninguna manera evitar que… Ay, Dios mío, evitar que… —Su voz quedó estrangulada, como si estuviera demasiado horrorizada para continuar. Vegeta se levantó de un brinco hirviendo de furia.

—¿Estás diciendo que te violé? —Joder, aquellos labios parecían del todo inocentes, pero cada vez que los abría no salían de ellos más que mentiras, mentiras, putas mentiras.

Ciego de rabia, Vegeta se lanzó. Iba a callarla aunque fuera lo último que…

Pero unas manos le aplastaron de nuevo contra el asiento. Al golpearse contra el duro plástico, las esposas se le clavaron en las muñecas hasta el hueso, y la llamarada de dolor le sirvió para devolverle de golpe algo de sensatez. Respirando agitadamente, apaciguó su hirviente furia y parpadeó para enfocar la vista sobre el rostro del mayor, que se inclinaba sobre él.

—Atacar a una mujer indefensa no es la mejor manera de defender tu caso, hijo —le informó el oficial. Los tres agentes que se habían levantado de un brinco para ayudar enfundaron de nuevo sus armas. Todos menos el joven agente del autobús, que seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Vegeta.

—¿Indefensa? —Un fuerte ladrido de risa explotó en la garganta de Vegeta —. Joder, esa sí que es buena. Si la tiráramos a un tanque de tiburones, seguro que acababan abriéndole camino. ¡Es tan indefensa como una barracuda! —Seguía respirando con agitación cuando de pronto miró al joven patrullero que seguía apuntándole con la pistola, y la rabia de Vegeta se centró sobre ese nuevo objetivo—. ¡Apárteme esa mierda de la cara! —ladró —. Joder, si me hubiera dejado hablar en el autobús, nos habríamos evitado todo esto.

—Para que conste en acta, señora —se dirigió el mayor a Bulma—, ¿está acusando a este hombre de agresión sexual? —preguntó mirándola.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó ella, como perpleja de que hubieran llegado a una conclusión tan peregrina—. Yo solo he dicho que me esposó a la cama y que yo no pude evitar que lo hiciera. —Luego apeló al comandante en un tono triste—. Pero ya ha visto usted lo agresivo que es, comandante. Cualquier palabra sin importancia puede ponerle furioso.

—Sí —convino el comandante en un tono seco—. Y estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con las connotaciones y el tono con el que ha contado usted la historia de las esposas y la cama.

—No es una historia, señor. ¡Es la verdad! Dios mío, fue el momento más humillante de toda mi vida. —Bulma sostuvo la mirada del oficial—. Y otros, peores todavía, también pueden atribuirse a este hombre.

El comandante Baskin no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella. Sus muchos años de trato con la gente le habían conferido un instinto excelente, y gracias a ese instinto sabía reconocer la manipulación. La mujer había jugado hábilmente con las emociones de su presunto secuestrador. El hombre había llegado exactamente a la conclusión que ella pretendía. Pero al mismo tiempo, en su tono había algo de verdad cuando hablaba de la humillación que había sufrido a manos de Ouji. Era un interesante enigma. Vegeta contuvo toda su rabia y desesperación respirando hondo. Y sin hacer caso de nadie más, centró toda su atención en el comandante.

—Comandante —comenzó con forzada calma—. Yo solo intento hacer mi trabajo. En mi bolsillo derecho está mi cartera. Allí encontrará mi identificación y mi licencia de armas. En la sección del dinero hay un contrato de fianza para esta «pobre mujer humillada».

—¿Me está diciendo que es un agente de fugitivos? —Unas manos le sacaron la cartera del bolsillo.

—Sí, señor.

El comandante lo observó un momento y luego miró la cartera. Rebuscó entre los contenidos hasta sacar la prueba de lo que Vegeta decía. Tendió luego los tres documentos que había sacado al joven agente de policía. —¿Intentó el prisionero contarle esto cuando le detuvo?

El agente alzó la vista de los papeles con la cara un tanto pálida. Pero Vegeta sintió un creciente respeto por él al ver que el joven sostenía la mirada de su superior y respondía sin excusas:

—Sí, señor. Pero no le permití hablar.

El comandante agitó la mano en dirección a Vegeta.

—Quitadle las esposas —ordenó—. Ahora mismo. —Luego taladró a su subordinado con una mirada de disgusto—. Me gustaría saber por qué, Johnson.

Vegeta era de los que creían que la culpa hay que echársela a quien la tiene. —Seguramente porque la señora Briefs es una actriz de primera, además de una mentirosa patológica —respondió, antes de que el policía intentarse defenderse—. Dudo que haya salido de sus labios ni una sola palabra honesta desde el día en que nació. Desde luego no ha dicho ni una sola verdad desde que la detuve en Seattle.

—Eso es totalmente falso —protestó Bulma—. Además de insultante.

—Joder, peliazul, una cosa hay que reconocer: eres muy buena. —Vegeta no se atrevió del todo a mirarla. Adelantó con cuidado los hombros cuando le quitaron las esposas y pudo por fin mover los brazos. Frotándose las muñecas, miró al comandante—. De hecho es tan convincente que es la segunda vez que se las apaña para que nos echen del autobús. —Y entonces sí se volvió en la silla para mirar a Bulma. Todavía le hervía la rabia en las entrañas, pero por lo menos se sentía capaz de mirarla sin estar tentado de arrojarse sobre ella para aferrarse a su esbelto y blanco cuello y sacudirla como lo haría un perro a una rata—. Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste llamar a la policía?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Fue el comandante Baskin el que respondió a su pregunta.

—Recibimos una llamada de una tal señora Mary Sanders. Nos informó de que una mujer se había comunicado con ella mediante el lenguaje de los signos y le había dicho que estaba siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad en el autobús Greyhound número 1175.

—Lo cual es del todo cierto —terció Bulma con calma.

A Vegeta empezó a burbujearle el estómago. ¿El lenguaje de signos? ¿Conocía el lenguaje de los sordomudos?

—¿Eso cuándo fue? —quiso saber, deseando que por una vez le dijera la verdad—. ¿Cuando fuiste al servicio, en el autobús?  
Ella le ignoró una vez más y se volvió hacia el oficial. —Me llamo Bulma Briefs —comenzó, y relató de nuevo su historia de que era la hermana gemela de Marron Briefs y que trabajaba como profesora de niños sordomudos. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hala, ya estamos otra vez!

Pero lo cierto es que por primera vez desde que la detuviera, no estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado. Jamás hubiera esperado que una gogó conociera el lenguaje de los signos.

—¿Dónde aprendió usted ese lenguaje, señorita Briefs? —preguntó el comandante—. ¿En la universidad?

Por primera vez desde que el policía abordó el autobús, Bulma notó que perdía su confianza. Miró a Vegeta con gesto especulativo y vaciló. Él se incorporó en la silla. Una excitación inexplicable había acelerado su corazón. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué podía saber él que por una vez impidiese que ella mintiera? ¿Y por qué pensaba ella que él lo sabía? Bulma vaciló un instante más antes de admitir:

—No, señor. Yo ya conocía el lenguaje de los signos antes de entrar en la universidad. Lo aprendí de mi madre, que era sorda.

¡Sí! La sensación de vértigo en sus entrañas desapareció. Qué demonios, jamás tenía que haber dudado de sí mismo: era un juez excelente de las personas.

—La señorita Briefs tiene una hermana gemela que es profesora de sordos, comandante. Pero cuando fui al colegio donde trabaja, me informaron de que Bulma Briefs estaba en Europa.

Bulma abrió la boca para explicar que su agente de viajes le había robado aquellas vacaciones, pero al final no dijo nada. A esas alturas no se iban a creer nada de lo que dijera, y menos después de que Vegeta les contara con ese tono suyo tan serio que la había sorprendido intentando escapar por la ventana del baño, con la maleta y el bolso de Marron tirados en el patio.

Había cometido un gran error al dejarse atrapar en aquella dialéctica verbal. Debería haber esclarecido de inmediato su identidad, en lugar de dar a Vegeta la oportunidad de hacerla parecer una mentirosa nata. Tardaron otras dos horas y cuarto, pero al final la patrulla de autopistas consiguió interceder para que les dieran otros billetes de autobús. Veinte minutos después, el joven agente que los había detenido, los dejó en un motel modesto. Esta vez sus modales con Bulma fueron de lo más formales y fríos.

Mientras Vegeta la metía a empujones en la recepción del motel, Bulma pensaba que había sido un error por su parte no haber dicho a la policía que su viaje a Europa se había cancelado. Estaba en un lugar donde contaban con recursos suficientes para verificar algo así, y ella había permitido que un momento de desánimo le impidiera aprovecharse de ellos. Iba a tener que espabilarse bastante más.

Vegeta empujó a Bulma hacia la habitación y tiró las bolsas en la cama más cercana. Estaba furioso y tenso, y sabía que lo más sensato sería atarla a la cama y salir a dar un paseo para calmarse un poco. Pero en lugar de eso, sin disimular el gesto desagradable de sus labios, le ofreció una mueca fiera. Tampoco resistió la tentación de picarla un poco.

—Creías que la información sobre tu madre sorda aparecía en mi expediente, ¿eh, peliazul? Joder, qué dulce es la justicia, ¿verdad? — Vegeta se acercó y le dio un golpecito paternalista en el mentón—. ¿Pues sabes qué, guapa? Que yo no tenía esa información. —Luego bajó la cabeza hasta que su rostro se encontró a pocos centímetros del de ella. Y asumiendo una expresión solemne añadió con falsa conmiseración—: ¿A que no te gusta nada cuando tus mentiras se vuelven contra ti para morderte ese precioso culito que tienes?

En ese momento el autobús en el que viajaban se detuvo para almorzar. Al otro lado del aparcamiento, Marron se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento de su coche de alquiler.

—¡Venga, venga, venga! —mascullaba entre dientes, a medida que los pasajeros iban bajando sin que Bulma apareciera.

Mirando a través del parabrisas, Marron urgía a su hermana en silencio a bajar del autobús, y tardó un rato en darse cuenta por fin de que no iba a salir nadie más.

—¿No iba en el autobús? —preguntó, incrédula, volviéndose hacia Raditz subiendo el tono de voz. Sus ojos comenzaban a mirarle acusadores —. ¿Dónde está, Bobby? —insistió frenética—. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Dónde coño se ha metido? ¡No iba en el autobús!

—No lo sé, cariño. —Raditz estaba tan perplejo como ella—. Scout dijo que tu hermana y el agente tenían que venir aquí. —Acarició con los dedos la mejilla acalorada de Marron, pero ella, como hacía siempre últimamente, le apartó la mano de un golpe. Raditz volvió a arrellanarse tras el volante—. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó enfadado.

Marron le clavó la mirada.

—Te recuerdo que tú mismo dijiste que querías darme un beso y que nos reconciliáramos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues desde luego no ha habido muchos besos, así que puede que esté cometiendo un error. —Estaba harto de toda aquella mierda. Sí, señor, más que harto. El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres. Qué demonios. Había muchas, muchas. Las mujeres le adoraban. Pero por lo visto Marron no, ya no. Su mirada le atravesó.

—Nadie te ha obligado a venir —le informó ella en un tono frío—. Si te supone una molestia, no tienes más que decirlo y te llevo de vuelta al aeropuerto de Pocatello.

—Mira, Marron, como me sigas pinchando, sí que me voy a largar. —Era lo que debería hacer.  
Si tuviera dos dedos de frente, se largaría mientras pudiera y dejaría atrás a esa maniática peliazul y sus tonterías de rescatar a su hermana. Qué demonios, había salido corriendo detrás de ella solo por orgullo. Bueno, vale, también estaba algo preocupado por el lío en el que la había metido, pero principalmente era cuestión de orgullo. Marron se había escapado, y aquello amenazaba con estropear su récord perfecto. Era de lo más irritante.

Él tenía encanto en abundancia, lo cual le había permitido romper con todas las relaciones que había tenido y seguir siendo amigo de sus ex novias. Tras la cagada del coche prestado, Marron había sido el último desafío, nada más. Y era su orgullo el que le exigía encontrar la forma de que ella le perdonara. Era la única explicación posible del irrefrenable impulso que había sentido de seguirla por todo el país.

Bueno, tal vez debería olvidarse de conseguir su eterna amistad. Sería mejor salir de allí disparado y regresar a su vida real. Marron le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué haces ahí cruzado de brazos? ¡Di algo! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Allí hay una cabina. Voy a llamar a Scout.

Cinco minutos más tarde volvía al coche.

No le apetecía nada contar las últimas noticias, puesto que en realidad no había noticias. Marron, por supuesto, hizo gala de su paciencia habitual.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Scott no está en casa.

—¡Raditz!

Raditz se volvió hacia ella dando una palmada sobre el volante.

—¿Y qué coño quieres que haga, Marron? No está en casa. ¡Qué culpa tengo yo!

Marron lo miró un momento con expresión furiosa, hasta que de pronto le desapareció todo el enfado. Le pasó los dedos por el brazo en un gesto conciliatorio.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento. Es que estoy preocupada por Bul, y me desespera ver que la he vuelto a cagar y no sé qué hacer para solucionar el lío en el que me he metido. Raditz no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el pellizco que sintió en el estómago.

—Ya pensaremos algo —se oyó prometer, y apretó con fuerza los dientes. «Cállate, Raditz.» Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos, y sintió una inexplicable satisfacción ai ver que esta vez ella lo permitía—. ¿Tienes hambre, princesa?  
Marron negó con la cabeza, desanimada.

—No has descansado mucho —comentó él, y se preguntó algo frenético cuándo demonios se había convertido en una madraza—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un motel mientras pensamos qué podemos hacer?

—Como quieras —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Escucha, tú misma me has dicho que Bulma es una persona que va con mucho cuidado.

Marron se volvió hacia él y subió una rodilla al asiento.

—Sí, de eso puedes estar seguro —afirmó con seriedad—. Tiene muchos recursos, eso seguro —se apresuró a añadir, como anticipándose a las protestas de Raditz—. Pero, sobre todo, de lo que sí estás convencida es de que siempre va con mucho cuidado. —Le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante, y Raditz tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse y no tocarla.

—Así que no le pasará nada.

—No, no le pasará nada. —Y dio una ligera sacudida que tuvo un efecto expansivo desde sus hombros redondos y blancos, a lo largo de sus brazos y hasta sus pechos cubiertos de licra—. Vamos a coger una habitación — sugirió con renovada confianza—. Me vendrá bien una ducha, y desde luego necesito retocarme el maquillaje. Tienes razón. No le pasará nada a Bul. Al fin y al cabo, es una mujer de lo más prudente.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Viendo los ojos guasones de Vegeta a pocos centímetros de los suyos, Bulma supo que lo más prudente sería darle tiempo para que recuperara el control sobre su genio. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que bajo aquella arrogancia de gallito seguía furioso.

Pero el día había sido demasiado largo, aquella habitación era deprimente y cutre, y ella se sentía inquieta, temeraria… por no mencionar que su arrogancia estaba empezando a agotar la última paciencia que le quedaba.

Poniendo bruscamente las manos contra el sólido muro de su pecho, Bulma le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima. Aliviada al ver que retrocedía un paso, alejando así su calor y su olor, Bulma respiró con comodidad por vez primera y dio un rodeo para acercarse a su maleta. La arrojó sobre la ajada colcha, la abrió y sacó la camisa que él le había prestado el día anterior y de la que ya se había apropiado. Metió los brazos en las mangas y le miró.

—Estoy harta de que me llames mentirosa —le informó, con más vehemencia de la que pretendía. Con cada botón que se abrochaba, su confianza iba creciendo. Era agradable ponerse por fin una prenda que no se pegaba a cada molécula de su cuerpo—. ¿Sabes, Ouji? Yo creo que teniendo en cuenta que a ti te han tachado de mentiroso nato durante toda la tarde, deberías tener algo más de consideración antes de ir acusando a nadie de lo mismo.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Vegeta.

—La diferencia es que tú sí eres una mentirosa. En cambio a mí me acusaron debido a tu capacidad para inventar historias.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —Bulma se golpeó la cadera con los puños—. Dime una sola palabra que haya dicho yo hoy que no sea verdad.

Un instante antes había un espacio respetable entre ellos, pero ahora Vegeta se cernía sobre ella, apartándola de la cama y casi aplastándola contra la pared. De nuevo Bulma se encontró con la nariz casi pegada a su clavícula.

—Que te llamas Bulma Briefs, por ejemplo —gruñó él por encima de su cabeza. Bulma se irguió y sacó el mentón, buscando una diferencia de altura más equitativa entre ellos.

—Me llamo Bulma Briefs —insistió en un tono frío.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando. Le temblaban las aletas de la nariz y sus ojos azabaches ardían de ira, y a Bulma le invadió la temeraria urgencia de provocarle hasta hacerle perder los estribos. Había disfrutado haciéndolo en la comisaría. Aún más, se había deleitado en ello. Había tenido tan poco control sobre su propia vida desde que había irrumpido en ella ese hombre que era en extremo gratificante ver cómo él perdía también el control. La desesperación que sentía Vegeta cuando le retiraban su autoridad era digna de verse.

—¿Acaso mentí cuando le dije que me bajaste los pantalones y me tocaste donde no tenías derecho? —prosiguió ella—. Me parece que no.

—¡Sabes muy bien que lo hice para comprobar si tenías un tatuaje en ese trasero tan blanco!

—Eso lo dirás tú. Pero los dos sabemos que podías comprobarlo sin tocarme. Y te recuerdo que eres tú el que no deja de hablar del color de mi trasero. ¿Por qué será? Creo que sientes un placer perverso metiendo mano a mujeres indefensas.

—¡Mentira! —Vegeta pegó la cara a la de ella con gesto agresivo, y su aliento caliente le golpeó la boca, la nariz y las mejillas—. ¡Eso es mentira! Y creo que ya ha quedado claro que tú no has estado indefensa desde el día en que naciste, peliazul, así que deja de actuar de una vez. De todas formas, nadie que haya estado en tu compañía más de una hora puede creerte. —De pronto sus pestañas negras entrecerraron sus ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que te gusta ir por ahí provocando y calentando braguetas.

Bulma sintió cómo la indignación ardía en sus venas.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Solo porque tú no sabes tener las manos quietas ni controlar esa mente calenturienta que tienes, crees que todo el mundo está obsesionado con el sexo!

—Pues tú por lo menos sí. A lo mejor eres una de esas mujeres que al final nunca cumplen pero a las que les gusta provocar. Y si no, mira cómo te ganas la vida.

—¿Enseñando a niños sordos?

—Meneándote en tangas y plumas. Me parece que a ti te encanta meter esos melones de talla cien en las narices de todo el mundo.

—¡Talla noventa!

—Y menear el trasero con esa ropita tan ajustada que tanto te gusta llevar para ver cuántos tíos babean por ti.

—¿Sabes qué, Ouji? Empiezas a recordarme a mi madre. Ella también nos daba continuamente la tabarra sobre el peligro de exponer nuestros cuerpos pecaminosos.

Vegeta se sintió insultado al ser comparado con una madre puritana, pero apretó los dientes y redujo su respuesta a un razonable:

—¿Sí? Pues a lo mejor deberías haber hecho caso a tu madre.

—No, si se lo hice —le aseguró Bulma—. Fue una de las principales razones por las que elegí mi carrera.

—Pues volviendo a eso, deberías tener cuidado con esa costumbre tuya de poner a los tíos a cien. Porque no nos gusta que nos pongan como una moto para luego dejarnos a dos velas. De hecho, hay un nombre para las mujeres como tú…

—¡Ah, no, no, no! —Bulma alzó la nariz debajo e la de Vegeta—. ¡De eso nada, guapo! Eso ni lo sueñes. No pienso dejar que me insultes solo porque eres un aspirante a policía puritano que no puede soportar la visión de un cuerpo sano de mujer.

—Y el tuyo es desde luego muy sano, cariño. —Vegeta se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla de arriba abajo con gesto insolente—. Bien alimentado, dirían algunos. Redondito y lleno. Estupendo.

—¡Eres un cerdo! No estoy gorda; estás equivocado si crees que vas a hacer que me sienta como una foca.

—Yo no…

—¡Seguro que no! Y además dudo que a ti te vayan los tipos anoréxicos. Seguro que fantaseas con tangas y plumas todo el tiempo mientras desprecias a las bailarinas que los llevan. Y todo porque eres un calvinista mojigato y reprimido…

Vegeta alzó una ceja de golpe.

—Tan lógica como siempre, ya veo. A ver si nos aclaramos, peliazul. ¿Soy un mojigato reprimido o un maníaco sexual degenerado?

Pero ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse así? Concentrada en el irónico gesto de la ceja, Bulma pasó por alto que la ira se iba acumulando en los ojos de Vegeta.

Con la cara sonrojada y el corazón palpitante, contestó a gritos: —¡Las dos cosas! Eres un hipócrita reprimido y un obseso del sexo, que no sabría qué hacer si una mujer estuviera dispuesta a irse con él. ¡Eso suponiendo que pudieras encontrar a alguna, claro!

Él la agarró por los brazos con sus manazas y la levantó hasta ponerla de puntillas. De nuevo pegó su rostro al de ella, con un gesto de clara belicosidad. —Pues resulta que no tengo problemas con las mujeres —masculló entre dientes. Ella se alzó de hombros, y el movimiento hizo que sus senos rozaran por un instante su pecho. La mirada de Bulma se dirigió hacia la expresión malhumorada de sus labios, antes de alzarse de nuevo hacia sus ojos furiosos. El corazón le martilleaba tan deprisa y tan fuerte que era increíble que los huéspedes de las habitaciones vecinas no estuvieran aporreando las paredes para reclamar silencio.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —logró contestar con fingida calma, mientras el corazón le latía en la garganta. Aquel era el momento apropiado para apartarse y suavizar la situación, pero todas esas palabras que sabía que no debía pronunciar, iban surgiendo de sus labios—. Pero de eso no tenemos ninguna prueba, ¿verdad, Ouji? Seguro que te pasas la vida en bares cutres de striptease, allí encogido en la barra como un trol, babeando con las bailarinas a la vez que las menosprecias por ganarse la vida quitándose la ropa…

Vegeta pegó la boca a la de ella para hacerla callar… o al menos eso se dijo en un breve instante de lucidez. En un momento estaba allí agarrándola de los brazos, mientras la cabeza le martilleaba, le martilleaba… de furia, de esa excitación que acechaba muy cerca de la superficie cuando trataba con ella, de una curiosidad carnal tan fuerte que creía que iba a volverle loco…

Y de pronto, la tenía aplastada contra la pared, con su boca pegada a la suya, y la estaba besando. Por Dios, la besaba como un muerto de hambre al que de pronto pusieran delante un festín.

Y ella le devolvía el beso.

Notó que ella abría la boca, y gimió. Estaba dentro de ella, y su sabor era caliente y dulce. Y quería más. Más. Hundió más la lengua y presionó más con su cuerpo, notando sus senos aplastados contra su pecho y el contacto de sus brazos suaves y blancos que se enroscaron en torno a su cuello.

Vegeta hundió la mano en su pelo, le quitó las horquillas. Los mechones se enredaron entre sus dedos y el olor a champú, fresco y seductor, impregnó el aire. Vegeta respiró hondo y le agarró la cabeza con las manos. Luego alzó la cara unos milímetros y se quedó mirando un momento sus ojos entornados y sus labios enrojecidos. Y entonces, cambiando el ángulo del beso, se acercó a ella en otra dirección para asentar la boca con más firmeza sobre la suya. Los suaves labios de ella se aferraron a los suyos, y con las manos ella le agarró la cabeza, temerosa de que fuera a apartarse si no lo sujetaba. Las lenguas se enredaron y Vegeta dejó escapar un profundo gemido.

No sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido cuando al final apartó las manos de su pelo para deslizarlas despacio por su cuerpo hasta tocar el bajo de su falda. Estrujando la elástica tela entre los dedos, la alzó por encima de los muslos y las caderas, hasta dejarla arrugada en torno a su cintura bajo los faldones de la camisa. Al cabo de un instante Vegeta deslizó los dedos bajo la ligera tela de las bragas y de pronto tenía en cada mano una nalga caliente de voluptuosas curvas. La alzó en el aire y ella enroscó las piernas en torno a sus caderas, y ese lugar femenino, cálido y húmedo, situado en la cúspide de sus muslos acariciaba su sexo, acogiéndolo mientras él se frotaba contra ella, febril.

Bulma gimió y aferró con más fuerza el pelo de Vegeta. La boca de este era exigente, su lengua agresiva y su abrazo casi presuntuoso, como si tuviera un derecho divino sobre su cuerpo. Bulma podía haberlo aborrecido, pero en lugar de eso excitaba algún demonio subterráneo que jamás imaginó que formara parte de ella. Sentía como si cada movimiento realizado en los últimos días, cada palabra pronunciada, cada reacción provocada por ese hombre hubieran conducido a ese momento salvaje. Se sentía como arrojada a un crisol de implacable calor que amenazaba con quemarla viva. La boca de él, sus grandes manos sobre su piel, su cuerpo aplastándola contra la pared, todo alimentaba las llamas. Su erección presionaba con fuerza entre sus piernas, y Vegeta seguía moviendo las caderas sin parar, con lentas, fuertes y regulares oscilaciones que excitaban terminaciones nerviosas que Bulma ni siquiera conocía. En su garganta reverberaban sonidos oscuros, perturbadores en su necesidad, y se aferraba a él, embistiéndole con la pelvis todo lo que podía en el confinado espacio entre su cuerpo y la pared.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, Vegeta apartó la boca. Bulma lanzó un gemido de protesta e intentó atraerle de nuevo, pero él trazó una línea de besos de su mejilla a su oreja.

—Dios —susurró con voz ronca—. Sabes de maravilla. —Succionó el lóbulo de la oreja y lo atrapó con suavidad entre los dientes. Bulma sentía el calor de sus jadeos desgarrados, que provocaban escalofríos en las sensibles espirales de su oído.  
Y las caderas de Vegeta seguían moviéndose, empujándola cada vez más cerca del límite.

—¿Vegeta? —Bulma le aferró con más fuerza la cabeza para obligarle a volver de nuevo la boca hacia ella. Él se dejó y realizó una breve y furiosa incursión entre sus labios antes de apartarse de nuevo para bajar decididamente entre besos por su cuello. Apretándole las nalgas, la alzó ligeramente y sus labios rozaron ardientes los perímetros del cuello de paño blanco.

—Quítate mi camisa, Marron —pidió con voz ronca—. Por Dios, quítatela. Quiero…

«¿Marron?» Bulma le miró confusa. Puesto que la excitación le nublaba el proceso cognitivo, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de las implicaciones que aquello suponía, y lo que deseaba era sencillamente apartarlas de su mente. Por Dios, solo una vez, y no volvería a pedir nunca nada. Estaba justo al borde del orgasmo, y no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer  
zozobrar el barco y renunciar a todo. Se movió contra él con más fuerza, pero descubrió que ni siquiera con la promesa de una satisfacción como no había conocido anteriormente, era capaz de permanecer callada.

—Bulma —susurró roncamente—. Me llamo Bulma. —«Dilo, Vegeta. Por favor, por favor, dilo, aunque solo sea una vez.» Él guardó silencio un segundo. Su boca seguía jugando en el cuello de Bulma, sus caderas seguían bamboleándose contra ella. Hasta que de pronto se quedó inmóvil. Alzó la cabeza y la miró a la cara un momento. Luego su frente golpeó la pared junto a ella con un sonoro golpe.

—No me hagas eso. —Su voz era tan tensa como la de Bulma, mientras su frente golpeaba una y otra vez el áspero yeso de la pared. Volvió la cabeza hasta poner los labios en su oreja—. Maldita sea, Marron — susurró ronco—. No hagas eso. ¿No puedes dejar de mentir ni siquiera en este momento?

La fría realidad apagó todas las ardientes sensaciones que palpitaban en Bulma, y ella debería sentirse agradecida por ello. Pero en aquel momento no era capaz de regocijarse. Todavía aturdida por haber experimentado esas intensas emociones, se limitó a reclinar hacia atrás la cabeza contra la pared y se concentró en respirar hondo para calmarse. Tenía que recuperar la compostura.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando. Bulma tenía los labios hinchados y parecían amoratados por sus besos salvajes. Sus pupilas dilatadas casi habían devorado lo celeste de sus ojos. Pero en su mirada, cuando se clavó en la de él, no había ningún arrepentimiento, y Vegeta supo que no iba a retractarse de su mentira. Jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie tan tozudo.

Estaba furioso.

—Podría hacer que lo desearas —afirmó él con voz ronca y rasposa, y sabía que era cierto. Tenía todo el aspecto de una mujer al límite. No le costaría mucho hacerla sucumbir, y no se sentía especialmente caritativo—. Puedo hacerte suplicar, peliazul, y entonces no importaría con qué nombre te llamara. —Furioso en su agonía de excitación frustrada, Vegeta le agarró el trasero y movió sus caderas una vez, dos veces, viendo con sombría satisfacción que los ojos de ella se desenfocaban y los párpados comenzaban a caer. El rubor encendía sus mejillas y un débil gemido resonó profundo en su garganta.

Bulma adelantó la pelvis.

Luego volvió a echarla atrás bruscamente, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y sus pies se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Bulma abrió los ojos despacio. Con las pupilas todavía dilatadas y los párpados pesados, cargados de necesidad sexual, le miró a la cara con terca determinación.

—Me llamo Bulma —susurró, humedeciéndose los labios—. Dilo. — Era una mezcla de orden y súplica—. Por favor. Llámame Bulma una vez, Vegeta. Solo una vez. Y te daré lo que quieras. Haré lo que tú quieras.

Una visión llameó en su mente, y Vegeta estuvo tentado. Dios, la tentación era fuerte. Notaba sus pezones clavándose en su pecho a través de la ropa, y era consciente de lo húmeda que ella estaba, puesto que la humedad de sus bragas se había traspasado a la cremallera de sus tejanos con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Qué demonios, ¿por qué vacilar siquiera? Lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir la boca y pronunciar el nombre de su hermana. Decirlo solo una vez. Luego podría desnudarla y satisfacer todos los impulsos que había ido conteniendo desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Si ella quería jugar así, a él no le costaba nada siempre y cuando consiguiera también su objetivo. Mientras sus dedos se hundían con más firmeza, respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza dándose por vencido. Pero de pronto gruñó una obscenidad y se apartó.

—Bájate la falda —ordenó. Se hundió los dedos en el pelo y dio media vuelta, maldiciendo en silencio su anticuado e inoportuno sistema de valores.


End file.
